


Дикий тигр

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: МуроМуро [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drama, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Sports, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Кагами — дикий. Он — неуправляемый. Он — тигр.Но Аомине это исправит. Он сделает этого зверя своим.Аомине/Кагами (основной), Аомине/Кисэ (односторонний), Мурасакибара/Химуро (второстепенный), Куроко/Момои (упоминается).





	Дикий тигр

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке «Кагами - дикарь из джунглей» или «как приручить тигра?» (https://ficbook.net/requests/56836)
> 
> LD посвящает работу Нирии и благодарит за то, что та поделилась такой чудесной заявкой.  
ОДС посвящает работу Алексу и благодарит его за проявленное когда-то терпение.  
Оба автора благодарят Dr.Dawson за неоценимую помощь в вычитке работы и скрупулёзный поиск наших косяков.
> 
> Отличие от заявки: Кагами пропадает в джунглях ещё ребёнком.  
МуроМуро изначально планировались как очень фоновый пейринг, но авторов внезапно понесло.

_Кто скрутил и для чего  
Нервы сердца твоего?  
Чьею страшною рукой  
Ты был выкован — такой?..  
У. Блейк, «Тигр»_

Жара. Жара сводила его с ума.  
Впрочем, куда хуже жары была влажность. С того момента, как он впервые шагнул из трансферного микробуса на улицу, Тацуе казалось, что он дышит жабрами, что воды в воздухе больше, чем кислорода. Обычно так бывает на горячих источниках, над которыми вовсю парит, но здесь так было везде. И Тацуя никак не мог взять в толк, как же существовать в подобных условиях.  
Ацуши с новым климатом свыкся быстро и легко. Как и дома, в Японии, он не вылезал из просторных маек и хлопковых тренировочных штанов и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Разве что волосы он теперь завязывал в хвост — сильно прела шея. Но недовольства Ацуши не высказывал, сохраняя на лице привычное выражение скуки.  
Ацуши редко менялся в лице. Нужно было очень постараться, чтобы его разозлить. Впрочем, если задаться такой целью, то можно было просто покуситься на его еду — срабатывало мгновенно. А вот улыбку на его губах не видел, пожалуй, никто, кроме Тацуи. Ацуши улыбался только в одном случае — когда ему было очень хорошо. Так хорошо, как могло быть лишь с Тацуей. Тацуя ценил эту улыбку.  
В остальное время Ацуши оставался равнодушен, и эта поездка не была исключением. Если б Тацуя не успел его изучить, то решил бы, что Ацуши совсем не испытывает положительных эмоций. Но нет, он просто не считал нужным их демонстрировать. И даже когда отошедший от долгой дороги и смирившийся с духотой Тацуя принялся восторгаться диковинными цветами и птицами, нагло шмыгающими мимо них в каких-то двух-трёх метрах, Ацуши продолжал флегматично жевать крекеры. Аомине бы уже начал его теребить и доставать, но Тацуе, разумеется, такое и в голову не пришло. И это было одной из причин, почему Ацуши его любил.  
Ацуши любил Тацую. Если бы не это, он никогда бы не потащился в такой дальний путь, аж в сердце Амазонии. Но Тацуя многие годы грезил этими местами, и Ацуши организовал для них маленький отпуск в джунглях. Сам, до последнего момента ничего не говоря Тацуе. И сообщил о своём сюрпризе так, будто в этом не было ничего особенного. За это его любил Тацуя.  
Страна мечты оказалась не такой, как представлялось.  
Первым испытанием стала дорога. Тацуя считал, что хорошо переносит длительные перелёты и акклиматизацию, ведь в детстве он несколько раз путешествовал из Америки в Японию и обратно. Но эта поездка показала, как он ошибался. Сорок часов из Токио в Сантарен с двумя пересадками, а потом полчаса тряски в минивэне по разбитой дороге и зарослям вымотали Тацую до предела. К концу третьего перелёта спина приняла форму самолётного кресла, а от слова «курица» начинало подташнивать. На коленках содралась кожа, так как ноги весь путь упирались в переднее кресло, как назло обтянутое очень жёсткой материей. От кондиционированного воздуха першило в горле и слезились глаза, плюс ко всему Тацую продуло во время ожидания в Сан-Паулу. Батареи плеера хватило только на первую треть дороги, зарядник же лежал в чемодане, обмотанном сотней слоёв плёнки — снимать их Тацуя поленился, о чём потом ещё не раз пожалел. Взятый для развлечения «Великий Гэтсби» оказался крайне занудной книжкой и быстро надоел, но альтернативы ему не было, только торчащие в сиденье рекламные журналы. Их Тацуя тоже пролистал, когда скука стала невыносимой. Устроившийся рядом Ацуши вытянул ноги в проход, хрумкал чипсами и слушал подзаряженный на пересадке в Детройте плеер. Он казался спокойным и довольным жизнью, то есть неимоверно раздражал. Говорить об этом вслух Тацуя, разумеется, не стал.  
В Маэстро Вилсон Фонсека они не меньше часа прождали автобус, который должен был отвезти их к отелю в джунглях на берегу Амазонки. Минивэн заехал на подземную стоянку аэропорта; окна в нём не открывались, а внутри гонял охлаждённый воздух старенький кондиционер. В итоге по-настоящему в тропиках Тацуя оказался, только выбравшись наружу у отеля. С тех пор ему постоянно не хватало воздуха. Считать кисельную взвесь пригодной для дыхания организм упорно отказывался.  
В номере — точнее, их собственном домике-бунгало, с десяток которых был разбросан по территории отеля, — кондиционеры стояли во всех помещениях, но туда парни возвращались разве что на ночь. В остальное же время они активно изучали джунгли. Ацуши по интернету списался с местным проводником, который взялся показать туристам «настоящую Амазонку». В первые дни он водил их по обжитым районам, а вот на середину недели запланировал трёхдневный поход в самую глубь леса.  
В день приезда выходить из спальни Тацуя отказался. Зайдя в комнату и бросив сумку у порога, просто упал на кровать и наконец-то вытянул ноги. Так он и пролежал, пока Ацуши не позвал на ужин. Сам Ацуши за пару часов осмотрел домик, раскидал вещи по полкам и прогулялся до отельных достопримечательностей — столовой, ресепшна, дискотечной и спортивной площадок. Удалось даже побросать мяч в подвешенное чуть ниже должного кольцо, но потом на площадку вышли несколько ребят постарше из других домиков, и Ацуши тут же вернулся к себе. Игру с любителями он считал недостойным занятием. Когда Ацуши зашёл в домик, позвонил менеджер отеля и напомнил про ужин. Поблагодарив, Ацуши пошёл к Тацуе, однако тот лишь перевернулся со спины на живот и попросил принести что-нибудь прямо в номер, если Ацуши, конечно, не трудно. Ацуши было не трудно.  
Ближе к ночи Тацуя всё-таки ожил, но хватило его лишь на то, чтобы умыться, принять ледяной душ и снова плюхнуться на постель. К тому моменту Ацуши уже лежал рядом, сменив «выходную» майку на домашнюю и без штанов.  
— Ты же принёс мне еды, да? — Тацуя вспомнил, что с самого утра ничего не ел. Первые часы по прилёту его страшно мутило, но сейчас тошнота отступила. Ацуши кивнул в сторону столика у окна, где Тацуя обнаружил большое блюдо под салфеткой — в него без разбору были сложены фрукты, какая-то выпечка и пара остывших отбивных. Схватив одну, Тацуя вгрызся в холодное мясо, с удивлением отметив, что по-настоящему проголодался.  
Ацуши взял с прикроватного столика пульт и включил висящий напротив постели телевизор. Пощёлкав кнопками и выяснив, что японских каналов в программе нет, он оставил какой-то музыкальный хит-парад и выжидательно уставился на Тацую. Тот с урчанием и довольными причмокиваниями доедал уже второй кусок, почёсывая ногу об ногу. Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Тацуя уставился на Ацуши в ответ, не выпуская отбивную из зубов. Он не мог предсказать, что на это скажет Ацуши: с одной стороны, Ацуши был очень аккуратен и избирателен в еде, с другой, вечно что-то жевал, не обращая внимания на то, где находится и с кем. Тацуя любил его подначивать, говоря, что Ацуши прерывается только на сон и секс, да и в последнем случае не всегда.  
Несколько секунд парни не сводили друг с друга глаз, а затем Ацуши повёл головой влево, на место рядом с собой. Тацуя проглотил последний кусок, не жуя, цапнул влажную салфетку из пачки на столе и, на ходу вытирая пальцы от жира, прошёл к кровати. Убедившись, что руки чисты, он бросил скомканную салфетку на прикроватный столик и забрался под тонкую простыню, что служила им заместо одеяла. При постоянных плюс двадцати восьми потребности в покрывале, разумеется, не было. Однако по ещё детской привычке Тацуя не мог спать, не укрывшись, остро ощущая свою уязвимость. Ацуши это знал, хотя сам обходился без таких ухищрений: в его огромном теле было столько внутренней силы, что Ацуши давно не чувствовал себя беззащитным. Но он знал, что это важно для Тацуи, как знал и то, что Тацуя любит прижиматься к нему во сне, чтобы почувствовать себя в ещё большей безопасности. Поэтому, дождавшись, когда Тацуя поудобнее устроится, Ацуши сполз ниже по подушкам и придвинулся к нему вплотную, приобняв левой рукой. Тацуя благодарно прижался и уткнулся носом в широкую грудь Ацуши. Счастливо улыбаясь, он моментально провалился в сон, убаюканный тихо бормочущим телевизором. Ацуши некоторое время пытался вникнуть в происходящее на экране, но английского он не знал, а музыка уже закончилась и вместо неё началась викторина. Быстро сдавшись, Ацуши клацнул расположенный на стене выключатель. В темноте он заснул быстро, как попугайчик.  
На следующий день Тацуя проснулся бодрым, полным энергии и довольным жизнью. Это блаженное состояние закончилось ровно в тот момент, когда Тацуя вышел из бунгало. Он даже начал понимать астматиков с их вечным кашлем и одышкой.  
Завтрак был, к счастью, не континентальный, как в большинстве отелей, а нормальный, с большим количеством яиц, бекона и фруктов. Ацуши ел за троих — то есть как обычно, — и Тацуя не отставал — навернул глазунью на два яйца и маленькую горку крепко солёных шкварок. После прогулки по жаре вернулась тошнота, но день обещал быть насыщенным, а значит, стоило запастись калориями.  
К месту встречи с проводником они добирались на открытом джипе. В отеле повсюду стояли «жужжалки» и торчали из горшков растения-репелленты. Однако в дикой природе отпугивать насекомых было нечему, так что всю дорогу Тацуя ловил на себе мошкару поменьше, мошкару побольше и мошкару просто пугающих размеров. Увидев на плече Ацуши мелкую ящерку, он даже не удивился.  
Проводник говорил по-японски с чудовищным испанским акцентом. Понимать его Тацуя понимал, а вот проводник Тацую — нет. С английским дела обстояли не лучше, в итоге общались они на дикой смеси из двух языков, вопросы же приходилось задавать в самой примитивной форме: «Этот дорога сделал зверь? Зверь пить?» Впрочем, вряд ли бы парни нашли что-то получше за те деньги, что у них были, к речи же Альвареса они скоро привыкли и навострились говорить с ним ничуть не хуже, чем друг с другом. С Ацуши, если честно, тоже особо не поболтаешь.  
По джунглям передвигались только пешком. Из проезжих путей были разве что тропы на водопой, но по ним ездить было запрещено — шум и запах бензина могли отпугнуть животных и повлиять на ареал их обитания. Тацуя никогда не считал себя слабаком, но к третьему дню ноги были стёрты до кровавых мозолей, позвоночник ныл от тяжёлого рюкзака, а лёгкие болели из-за непривычной влажности. По вечерам парни едва находили в себе силы, чтобы дойти до столовой и обратно, а потом улечься в обнимку и отрубиться до утра. О предстоящем трёхдневном походе Тацуя уже боялся даже думать. Боялся настолько, что один раз робко предложил Ацуши изменить планы и отказаться от такого длительного путешествия. Но Ацуши только пожал плечами: «Зачем мы тогда приехали-то?»  
Перед этой вылазкой встали они на час раньше обычного, так как нужно было уложить сумки. Ацуши нёс самое тяжёлое — палатку и воду. Казалось издевательством носить воду отдельно, когда вокруг и без того парилка, но питьевая вода в джунглях была почти такой же необходимостью, как антимоскитные средства и мачете. Попытка напиться из какого-нибудь ручейка обернулась бы острым отравлением и несколькими неделями в больнице. В лучшем случае.  
За прошедшие дни Тацуя научился почти профессионально наматывать портянки — носки сбивались и натирали ступни, — отличать ядовитых жуков по окраске и относительно бодро шагать по лесу, перепрыгивая через мелкую живность, лианы и змееобразные корни, выворачивающиеся из земли. Тацуя не знал, где и когда им могут понадобиться эти навыки, но в качестве замены ежедневным тренировкам походы служили прекрасно. Ноги так точно стали гораздо сильнее.  
Продвигаясь сквозь джунгли вслед за Альваресом, парни не забывали глазеть по сторонам, фотографировать всё примечательное и мало-мальски интересное и вполголоса обсуждать увиденное. Больше всего их заинтересовала гигантская лилия с полутораметровыми листьями. Проводник объяснил, что лилия уже отцвела, а затем, воспользовавшись для опоры самодельным шестом, подтянул одно из растений к берегу и вытащил из-под воды большой округлый плод, покрытый шипчиками. Чёрные семена из него на вкус напоминали жареную кукурузу и оказались очень сытными. Ацуши набрал кулёк этих семян и трескал их всю оставшуюся до места первой стоянки дорогу.  
Из обеда Альварес устроил целое шоу. Отлучившись ненадолго в сторону от поляны, на которой они устроились, проводник вернулся с живой змеёй, которую тут же, у парней на глазах, обезглавил и быстрыми движениями разделал. Из минианаконды, как мысленно окрестил их обед Тацуя, получился неплохой супчик, чем-то напоминающий куриный. Да и сама змея на вкус и по структуре мяса напоминала курицу, пропахшую болотом. Было немного странно смотреть на то, как продолжало спустя пять минут после смерти биться сердце твари. Альварес, сцедив кровь змеи в выдолбленную из какого-то местного дерева плошку, кинул в неё же кусочек сердца и залпом выпил, с хитрой улыбкой пояснив: «Полезно для мужского здоровья. Вам рано». Парни переглянулись и оба, синхронно ухмыльнувшись, подумали, что проводник ошибается. Какие их связывают отношения, Альварес пока не догадался, и слава богам.  
В тот же день они издали наблюдали стаю небольших чёрно-рыжих обезьянок Тит**и**. Приближаться проводник не советовал: обезьяны во многом напоминали своих ближайших по эволюционному древу родственников и страдали страшным недостатком — клептоманией. Недосчитаться после них часов, ключей и фотоаппаратов было самым обычным делом. К тому же малыши любили кусаться, что чревато инфекциями.  
Темнело в джунглях рано, поэтому на ночёвку группа остановилась в районе пяти часов после полудня, когда уже начали сгущаться первые сумерки. Ацуши на пару с Альваресом принялись за установку палаток — одну проводнику, одну парням, — а Тацуя взялся кашеварить. Суп из змеи, конечно, был познавательным и даже вкусным блюдом, но в рационе должна быть и более традиционная пища. Тацуя засыпал в подвешенный над огнём котелок сухую вытяжку из водорослей и, добавив туда же грибы из герметичной упаковки, наломал в тарелки сухой лапши. Ожидая, пока бульон станет достаточно наваристым, он нарезал ломтиками сыр тофу, который собирался подсолить и обжарить с обеих сторон до корочки. Когда спутники закончили с обустройством места ночлега, рамен уже был готов, и несколько следующих минут прошли в приятной тишине, нарушаемой лишь стуком ложек по дну мисок.  
Закончив с едой, Ацуши достал из сумки колоду для «уно» и, расстелив у костра маленький коврик-пенку, раскинул карты для троих. Альварес освоился с новой игрой буквально за пять минут и скоро уже уверенно делал обоих парней, после каждого удачного раунда приговаривая что-то явно снисходительное на своём родном испанском. Ацуши, который считал себя мастером «уно», потихоньку заводился, хотя, как видел Тацуя, до точки кипения ему ещё было далеко. Внешне Ацуши оставался холоден и якобы не заинтересован, но Тацуя слишком хорошо знал его манеру игры, чтобы заметить, когда она стала откровенно агрессивной.  
Спустя полтора часа и семь проигранных Ацуши партий с игрой решено было покончить, поскольку окончательно стемнело и света от костра стало недостаточно. Встать договорились с рассветом, поэтому нужно было ложиться спать, чтобы наутро не быть совсем варёными. Первым дежурить у костра остался Альварес, через пять часов его должен был сменить Ацуши.  
На голых пенках, несмотря на то, что землю под палаткой Ацуши очистил, лежать было жёстко и неудобно. Поэтому парни легли рядом, постелив одно из лёгких бамбуковых одеял вместо перины и накрывшись вторым. Тацуя перед поездкой предлагал купить спальные мешки, однако, обойдя больше двадцати магазинов, они так и не нашли ни одного мешка под рост Ацуши. Зато лежать вместе под одним одеялом, слушая шум ночного тропического леса, было куда теплее и приятнее.  
В палатке места хватало еле-еле — тоже из-за роста. Поэтому они лежали, поджав ноги и тесно-тесно вжавшись друг в друга. Это тоже было приятно.  
Снаружи раздавалось стрекотание каких-то местных насекомых, крики обезьян, далёкий шум реки и потрескивание костра. Иногда мимо палатки проходил Альварес, разминаясь и заодно проверяя их маленький лагерь.  
Тацуя долго не мог уснуть, переполненный дневными впечатлениями. Он раз за разом прогонял в голове самые яркие эпизоды и часто елозил, пока Ацуши фактически не обездвижил его крепкими объятьями.  
— Чего не спишь? — сонно пробормотал Ацуши, прижавшись к Тацуе со спины. Тацуя промолчал, зная, что Ацуши уже почти спит. Но спустя пять минут всё же не удержался и тихо позвал:  
— Ацуши?  
— М? — тот отозвался мгновенно, будто и не думал засыпать.  
— Спасибо.  
— Ммм... — Ацуши причмокнул губами и заворочался. Сполз по одеялу ниже, поцеловал Тацую в макушку, потом в шею и медленно повёл рукой по его груди, перебрав пальцами рёбра и сразу проскочив ниже. Спустившись рукой до острой косточки бедра, вернулся, забрался под футболку и осторожно погладил пальцами плоский, с заметными кубиками пресса живот. У Тацуи участилось дыхание.  
— Ты же не думаешь сейчас?.. — прошептал он, и предвкушая положительный ответ, и в то же время боясь попасться.  
Ацуши предпочёл промолчать. Вместо слов — аккуратно обведённый прикосновениями пупок, еле ощутимо прошедшиеся вдоль «лунной дорожки» пальцы, стянутая одним большим пальцем резинка трусов и уверенное поглаживание оголившихся ягодиц. Тацуя обожал эти мягкие касания, с которых у них всегда начиналось что-то большее. Раньше он никогда не думал, что кто-то такой сильный может быть с ним настолько нежным, настолько бережным.  
— Он услышит, — кивнул на выход из палатки Тацуя и тут же прижался губами к губам Ацуши. Секса у них не было с самого приезда, и завелись оба быстро.  
— Не болтай, тогда не услышит, — на миг оторвавшись от него, сказал Ацуши. Серьёзно, но глаза его смеялись — Тацуя видел этот блеск даже в темноте плотно застёгнутой палатки.  
Перестав ласкать Тацую, Ацуши, повозившись, приспустил штаны и трусы и сразу прижался членом к ягодицам Тацуи. Задыхаясь от одного воспоминания о том, как узко и горячо внутри, но боясь причинить боль, Ацуши не решился сразу войти. Вместо этого он провёл двумя пальцами по нижней губе Тацуи и, мягко надавив, заставил его взять пальцы в рот. Тацуя, уже порядком возбуждённый, прикрыв глаза и часто, мелко дыша, с готовностью плотно обхватил пальцы Ацуши губами, с лёгким усилием посасывая их и принимая как можно глубже. Он был бы рад, если б Ацуши позволил взять в рот его большой, с возбуждающе пульсирующими венками член, но тот редко разрешал это — не любил после целовать Тацую в губы и чувствовать свой вкус. Поэтому Тацуя отыгрывался на его пальцах, убедительно имитируя отсос. Настолько убедительно, что и сам возбуждался ещё больше, так, что нестерпимо хотелось обхватить рукой собственный член и ласкать его как можно сильнее и быстрее. Вместо этого Тацуя облизывал пальцы Ацуши, придерживая его руку, чтобы тот, не дай боги, не вздумал её убрать. Он разошёлся не на шутку, когда Ацуши счёл, что слюны достаточно. Пришлось буквально отнимать пальцы от его рта, целуя в висок и успокаивающе шепча: «Дай, дай». Тацуя всхлипнул, но послушался и сам направил руку Ацуши назад и вниз, разводя ноги и расслабляясь. Руки у Ацуши были большие, пальцы — длинные и толстые. С непривычки даже один мог вызвать существенный дискомфорт. Тацуя любил эти пальцы, любил чувствовать их в себе и часто просил ласкать себя так, даже когда они не собирались заниматься сексом. Первый палец входил в растянутое отверстие легко, и мышцы привычно пропускали его внутрь. Второй, более ощутимый, сперва заставил напрячься, но Тацуя знал, чего ждать. Коснувшись своего члена, сделал несколько длинных медленных движений по стволу, пока пара пальцев внутри расходилась «ножницами». Кровь прилила к члену, терпеть стало проще. Почувствовав, что пальцы движутся внутри относительно свободно, Ацуши вынул их и приставил уже член. Медленно толкнувшись головкой, давая привыкнуть к каждому сантиметру своей плоти, вошёл. Тацуи глубоко вдохнул и замер, сдерживая инстинктивное желание зажаться и вытолкнуть. Осторожно притянув его к себе, Ацуши принялся выцеловывать шею Тацуи и затылок, шепча бесконечные извинения. Как в первый раз, во второй и в любой. Он постоянно боялся причинить Тацуе боль, хотя тот каждый раз говорил, что ему не больно, и, что ещё более показательно, не мог сдержать стонов удовольствия во время их близости. Но Ацуши всё равно переживал, поэтому никогда не принуждал Тацую, если тот был против, и старался сдерживаться так долго, насколько хватало сил, очень постепенно наращивая темп и силу толчков. Даже самый яркий оргазм не мог затмить громкого стона и срывающееся на крик: «Ещё! Ацуши, ещё!» Но сегодня на крики было наложено табу, и о том, что чувствует Тацуя, можно было догадываться только по его дыханию и тому, как он сам с силой подавался бёдрами назад, насаживаясь на член Ацуши. Широкая ладонь обхватила член Тацуи у самого основания, и Ацуши, с радостью и чувством удовлетворения отметив его эрекцию, начал уверенно водить по нему рукой, подстраиваясь под собственные движения. Тацуя всегда кончал первым, тихо постанывая и мелко дрожа ещё минут пять после накатывающего оглушающей волной оргазма. И пока он лежал так, судорожно стискивая колени и зажимая свой член между ног, кончал и Ацуши. Кончал только в него, и Тацуя, едва почувствовав разливающееся внутри горячее и влажное, специально сжимался посильнее, удерживая семя Ацуши в себе. Именно в эти секунды, осознавая, насколько Тацуе хорошо с ним, хорошо принадлежать ему, Ацуши улыбался, улыбался самой счастливой улыбкой идиота.  
Они никогда не говорили после секса. Не уверяли друг друга в бесконечной любви, не убеждали в том, как было хорошо, не шептали всякую романтичную чушь. Несколько минут они просто лежали, восстанавливая дыхание и не разделяясь, оставаясь одним целым, затем Ацуши выходил из Тацуи и они засыпали, не размыкая объятий.  
За это Ацуши любил Тацую, а Тацуя — Ацуши.

***

Утомлённый за день и особенно ночь Тацуя заснул так крепко, что даже не слышал, как тихо поднялся и пошёл сменить Альвареса Ацуши. Разбудил его заведённый на половину седьмого будильник и серые, с трудом проникающие сквозь густо переплетённые ветви деревьев лучи солнца. Спина слегка побаливала после сна на жёстком и секса, но спортивные травмы и выматывающие тренировки давно научили Тацую терпеть боль в мышцах. Так что, натянув джинсы и причесав пятернёй волосы, он выбрался из палатки, сощурившись от ударившего по глазам света. Ацуши уже поставил воду для кофе и открыл неизвестно какую по счёту пачку хлопьев. Хлопья брали как раз для завтрака, но Ацуши хомячил любое сладкое независимо от времени суток. Тацуя сел рядом и тоже запустил руку в пакет. Ацуши кивнул вместо «доброго утра» и придвинул хлопья поближе. Брать его еду было особой привилегией Тацуи.  
— Сегодня гулять, где лягушки с ядом, и ходить деревня, — сообщил Альварес, макнул в ссыпанную на ладонь соль крупную луковицу и откусил сразу половину. Парни одновременно поморщились, представив вкус «завтрака», а ещё больше — запах изо рта. Таким можно отпугивать дикое зверье, а ребятам придётся терпеть.  
Вода закипела, и Ацуши разлил её по деревянным кружкам. Приходилось довольствоваться растворимым кофе, сахаром в таблетках и порошковыми сливками, но без этой пародии на утренний кофе проснуться было нелегко. Это было похоже на эффект плацебо.  
Сбор лагеря и затирание следов их присутствия заняли ещё час, и вот они наконец смогли вновь двинуться в путь. Сначала группа должна была пройти место скопления нескольких сотен ядовитых лягушек, щеголяющих самым ярким и разнообразным окрасом, а примерно через три часа пешего хода — добраться до скрытого в джунглях поселения аборигенов, практически не общающихся с остальным цивилизованным миром. У Альвареса, однако, там были друзья, так что проводник мог, переводя их слова, рассказать туристам про жизнь этого племени.  
Лягушек оказалось действительно много. Заболоченная прогалина сплошь была засижена земноводными всех цветов и размеров. В глазах пестрило от ярких красок, а в ушах ещё долго звенело от непрерывного кваканья. Даже искали они эту поляну в основном на слух. Сделанные Тацуей фото переполнили карту памяти, и её пришлось поменять, благо с собой были две запасные и дополнительный аккумулятор для камеры. Главное, за что переживал Тацуя, это не потерять теперь крохотную карту со всеми драгоценными кадрами от начала их поездки и до этого дня.  
Пройдя примерно две трети пути до деревни, Тацуя пожаловался на боль в натёртой ноге, терпеть которую далее у него просто не было мочи, и попросил устроить передышку, пока он промоет лопнувшую мозоль и заклеит её свежим пластырем. Альварес, в последние полчаса неожиданно притихший — это после стольких-то дней неугомонной болтовни, — начал было упираться, но на прямой вопрос Ацуши о причинах ничего не ответил и согласился сделать недолгий привал.  
Тацуя устроился на толстом дереве, то ли поваленном ветром, то ли рухнувшем из-за слабых корней, превратившихся в труху от возраста и неспособных удержать тяжёлый ствол стоймя. Ацуши плюхнулся рядом и тут же достал из какого-то кармана своего гигантского рюкзака шоколадный батончик. Тацуя с тихим охом стащил с ноги кроссовку, размотал портянку и, болезненно скривившись, потрогал пальцем мозоль. Выглядела та ничуть не лучше, чем ощущалась. Тацуя открыл бутылку с водой и начал медленно, экономной тонкой струйкой лить её на ногу, осторожно протирая мозоль от грязи. И даже не сразу понял, что Ацуши уже несколько секунд упорно тычет его пальцем в бок.  
— Чего тебе? — раздражённо спросил Тацуя, подняв голову... и так и замер с открытым ртом, уставившись в ту же точку, что и Ацуши. На поляну перед ними выкатился в клубке визгливо порыкивающих полосатых котят абсолютно обнажённый парень, чьи спутанные красные волосы ближе к концам отдавали в черноту. Других людей парень не заметил, продолжив играться — а не драться, как показалось сначала, — с тигрятами и рыча точь-в-точь как они. Каждый тигрёнок был размером с упитанного добермана. Судя по взлетающим в воздух комьям земли и листьям, тигрята уже отрастили немаленькие когти.  
— Т**а**йга... — поражённо прошептал Альварес, внезапно оказавшийся за спинами парней. Прокрутив его реплику в голове, Тацуя понял, что это было искажённое английское «тигр».  
— Он из той деревни? — так же тихо, не поворачивая головы, спросил Тацуя, пользуясь тем, что их голоса за шумом тигриной возни совершенно теряются.  
— Нет. Он дикий. Совсем дикий. Как Маугли, — ответил Альварес. — Уходить надо. Тайга здесь — Большая Тигрица здесь.  
— Что? Какая тигрица? — непонимающе пробормотал Ацуши, не отводя взгляда от играющего с дикими кошками парня. На вид тому можно было дать лет шестнадцать-семнадцать, а значит, он был их ровесником.  
— Тигрица-мать. Выкормила его. Молоко и мясо. Сырое мясо. Дикий Тайга, — с нескрываемым страхом продолжал увещевать Альварес. — Уходим. Быстро-быстро уходим.  
— Ммм... ладно, идём. — Стараясь не выдать себя шумом, парни поднялись с дерева, причём Тацуя как был в одной заново замотанной портянке, так и остался, держа вторую кроссовку в руке. Не поворачиваясь к поляне спиной, чтобы держать «дикого Тайгу» в поле зрения, они пошли вглубь леса. Когда они оказались в относительном отдалении, Альварес позволил остановиться, чтобы Тацуя обулся до конца. И тут же поспешил вперёд, изредка оглядываясь в сторону поляны.  
— Почему его кормила тигрица? — несмотря на хромоту, Тацуя быстро нагнал проводника. — Где его родители?  
— Этнографы. Исследовали племя. Шли назад без проводника, без оружия. Напал ягуар. Родители мертвы. Тигрица услышала. Прогнала ягуара. Нашла ребёнка. Маленький. У неё котята. Он как они. Выкормила, — короткими рублеными фразами отвечал Альварес, почти на каждое слово делая замах мачете, чтобы отсечь свисающие на их пути лианы.  
— А ты откуда это знаешь? — спросил Ацуши, которому тоже стало любопытно.  
— Местные говорят, — пожал плечами Альварес.  
До самой деревни они больше не останавливались.

***

Горячее и влажное. Хлюпает под руками. Царапается обломками костей. Это мама.  
Глаза рыбьи. Красные провалы вместо зубов. Ниточки-жилы из разорванного горла. Это папа.  
Визжит и мечется. Убийца. Прятаться. Надо прятаться.  
Маленький мальчик ползет между лианами и корнями, между невысокими, дурно пахнущими кустами. Он хочет скрыться от страшного и визжащего.  
И тут визг обрывается. Обернувшись, мальчик видит большое рыжее.  
Большое рыжее замечает мальчика и в два длинных прыжка нагоняет его. Тычется носом в макушку, фыркает, ощутив запах шампуня.  
Большое рыжее убило злое визжащее. Большое рыжее спасло. От него пахнет кислым и молоком.  
Маленькие руки вцепляются в шерсть. Мальчик обнимает большое рыжее. Большое рыжее горячее, горячее душного воздуха. Его шерсть жёсткая и гладкая, руки скользят по ней. Большое рыжее тяжело дышит, бока ходят ходуном. Большое рыжее обнюхивает ребёнка.  
_Маленькое пахнет человеком. Его шерсть пахнет резко, неприятно. Но ещё маленькое пахнет молоком. Маленькое — тёплое и слабое. Маленькое тихо мяукает. Маленькое — котёнок._  
Тигрица лижет макушку ребёнка. Он плачет и цепляется за её шерсть. Он слишком слаб, чтобы было больно. Тигрица принюхивается. Запах человека слабеет. Теперь от ребёнка пахнет и ею. Тигрица лижет голую кожу, избавляясь от чужих запахов. Охотник убил её котят, и некому пить её молоко. Тигрице нужны котята, нужно заботиться о ком-то, учить.  
_Маленькое — её котёнок..._

***

В деревне, куда Альварес привёл ребят, дым коромыслом. Истошно кричат женщины, плачут брошенные в суете дети, мечутся между деревьями мужчины, разрисованные синим и коричневым с ног до головы. Из одежды на них лишь набедренные повязки. Переглянувшись, парни выжидательно уставились на Альвареса в надежде, что он сможет прояснить ситуацию.  
Проводник поднял ладонь и попросил подождать, пока он поговорит с кем-нибудь из своих друзей. Далеко за обозначенный плетёным забором край поселения Альварес не заходил — чужаков тут не любили. Вытянув шею, он выглядывал знакомых и, наконец, заметил одного, который, в свою очередь, увидел испанца и решительно направился к нему. Это был молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти, в чьих ушах болталось грандиозное количество серёг — маленьких и крупных, тяжёлых, оттягивающих мочку, цепочек и тонких деревянных колец. Местный долго говорил с Альваресом, изъясняясь с ним на смеси родного языка с английским. По мере разговора тон становился всё выше — мужчины явно спорили. Бросив какую-то особенно эмоциональную фразу, местный махнул рукой и поспешил к своим, а Альварес повернулся к ребятам.  
— Плохо дело. Тигрица убила охотника. Племя убьёт тигрицу, — с помрачневшим лицом сообщил он.  
— Это та самая тигрица? — уточнил Тацуя, на что Альварес кивнул. — Разве это не хорошо? Ты же боялся её.  
— Убьют тигрицу, убьют котят — будет траур, — ответил проводник.  
— Траур? По тигрице? — не поверил ушам Тацуя. Но испанец молча кивнул. И, подумав, добавил:  
— Когда траур, не торгуют. И гостей нельзя водить. Траур месяц. Месяц без торга — соседи в обиде. Как бы не война.  
По-прежнему было непонятно, зачем убивать тигрицу, а затем устраивать по ней же траур, но логика тут была бессильна — если так положено согласно местным верованиям, значит, так и будет.  
Зато понятно было другое: ловить в деревне нечего, надо уходить и искать другое место для ночлега.  
— А можно посмотреть охоту? — внезапно подал голос Ацуши, и глаза его при этом зажглись совсем нехорошим светом. Такое бывало, когда он встречал достойного противника на площадке и загорался желанием «раздавить». Тацуя заподозрил, что Ацуши хочет не только посмотреть, но и поучаствовать.  
Ацуши заинтересовался, разглядывая оружие аборигенов. Один из местных, заметив внимание к своей персоне, подошёл, чтобы узнать его причину, и Альварес объяснил, что Ацуши хочет пойти с охотниками. Местный восхищённо поцокал, окинув взглядом внушительную фигуру. Аборигены отличались низким ростом, в среднем не больше метра шестидесяти, так что среди них Ацуши выглядел сущим Гулливером.  
Местный подозвал кого-то из товарищей, и они, тихо посовещавшись на своём языке, зацокали уже хором. Это привлекло к обсуждению внимание других членов племени, и вскоре вокруг туристов образовалась целая толпа довольных аборигенов. Один даже попытался вручить Ацуши свой топор, но Ацуши только покачал головой.  
Тацуе эта затея совершенно не нравилась. Да, он знал, что Ацуши надо иногда спускать пар. Но с голыми руками против тигра? Охота на редкое животное? Тацуя даже не мог точно сказать, что его волновало больше — угроза жизни Ацуши или угроза тигрице. Но и то и другое пугало настолько, что Тацуя отозвал Ацуши в сторону и попросил отказаться от охоты.  
— Брось. Тигрицу они всё равно убьют. А со мной ничего не станется, — пожав плечами, ответил Ацуши и вернулся к остальным. На какую-то долю секунды Тацуя его возненавидел.  
Слушать, как мужчины обсуждают план убийства тигрицы, было невыносимо. Невыносимо было видеть и то, какое оживлённое участие в этом обсуждении принимает Ацуши. Ацуши редко так много и так эмоционально говорил. Даже с Тацуей.  
Тацуя, кусая губы, стоял поодаль и думал. Что будет с тигрицей? Пострадает ли Ацуши? Что сделает Дикий Тайга? И что сделает он сам?..

***

Шумно. В лесу шумно. Что-то идёт. Плохое.  
Тайга пробирается по джунглям, оглядывается и проверяет, не крадётся ли за ним что-нибудь опасное.  
Слева и справа бегут через кусты тигрята, его младшие братья. Тигрица, их мать, уже стара, но её выводок большой и сильный, а территория — самая обширная. У неё есть необычный котёнок: лысый, тёмно-коричневый, с хваткими, как у обезьян, лапами. Он умеет ходить на задних лапах, что делает его выше любого зверя в лесу. И метки на деревьях он оставляет выше всех, раздирая когтями кору и опрыскивая стволы.  
Птицы галдят, как при Большом Огне, а обезьяны скачут не переставая, не могут успокоиться. Жаль, что он, тигр, их не понимает — спросил бы тогда, что случилось.  
А так — только бежать, бежать к стае, бежать к Большой Тигрице.  
Шум впереди усиливается.  
Громкий рык. Рык тигрицы. Испуганный рык.  
Тайга рвётся вперёд. Тайга опаздывает.

***

Тело тигрицы с перебитыми лапами и размозжённой головой торжественно внесли в деревню. Впереди шли загнавшие зверя охотники, и среди них — Ацуши. Он вышел против тигрицы один на один без оружия, вынудив её отступить просто своим появлением. Такого крупного зверя тигрица никогда не видела.  
Тацуя шёл в самом конце процессии, отстав даже от Альвареса, который увлечённо обсуждал прошедшую охоту с друзьями и случайными знакомцами. Траур начнётся завтра. Завтра, как случайно услышал Тацуя, душа кого-то из великих предков, переселившихся после смерти человеческой в звериное тело, навечно отправится к богам. А сегодня праздник, сегодня убили тигрицу, из-за которой было опасно ходить к соседям через лес и которая утром задрала одного из лучших добытчиков племени. Все рады. Все, кроме Тацуи.  
Тацуя запомнил полный боли и ярости взгляд тигрицы за миг до того, как на её череп опустился тяжёлый топор. Запомнил её рык. Громкий протестующий рык. Тигрица умирала как человек — человек, который не сдался.  
Тацуя шёл последним, и потому только он заметил следующую за людьми племени тень. Ещё сбавив шаг, Тацуя остался один на дороге, и тень тоже остановилась. На догадку, кто это может быть, у Тацуи ушло полминуты.  
— Тайга! — позвал он, обратившись к кустам и чувствуя себя немного глупо. Не факт даже, что парень знает, как его зовут местные, что у него вообще есть какое-то имя.  
— Тайга! — повторил Тацуя.  
— Тайга! — позвал он в третий раз и уже собирался вернуться в деревню, когда кусты дрогнули и из-за них показался красноволосый парень, передвигающийся на четвереньках. Поймав на себе совершенно дикий, мечущийся взгляд, Тацуя почувствовал, как по спине промаршировала рота откормленных до безобразия мурашек. Это не могли быть глаза человека, это были глаза тигра... и всё же, всё же. Боль в этих глазах была почти человеческой, почти знакомой.  
Тацуя опустился на корточки и, собравшись с духом, прямо встретил чужой взгляд. Парень напротив него оскалил зубы и совершенно по-кошачьи зашипел. Тацуя склонил голову, не опуская взгляда. Он хотел показать, что не представляет угрозы. Тигриный выкормыш ещё раз зашипел, но уже тише и как-то неуверенно. Затем посмотрел на Тацую внимательнее и, кажется, заметил главное — их сходство. Он был похож на Тацую. Похож больше, чем на тигрицу-мать.  
Парень недоверчиво склонил голову. Посмотрел на свою переднюю «лапу», потом на руку Тацуи, которую тот как раз протянул к нему.  
Ещё раз сравнив издалека, вытянул шею, приглядываясь. И, наконец, начал подбираться ближе.  
Тацуя не шевелился, боясь спугнуть. Дикий подобрался вплотную и мучительно медленно, будто взвешивая каждое движение, протянул руку, дотронулся пальцем до раскрытой ладони Тацуи и тут же отдёрнул руку назад. Убедившись, что от простого прикосновения ничего страшного не произошло, дотронулся уже смелее, ощущая под пальцами такую же гладкую кожу, как у него, — в отличие от жёсткой шерсти всей его семьи.  
В голове шевельнулось слабое воспоминание. Лежащие на земле тела, которых он когда-то звал мамой и папой. Звал губами, зубами и языком, а не рычанием и шипением. Давно забытое умение.  
Пока парень изучал Тацую, тот, в свою очередь, всматривался в его лицо, отмечая в нём явно азиатские черты. Долгие годы в лесу и смуглая почти до черноты кожа искажали общее представление, но Тацуе казалось, что Тайга — азиат.  
Дикарь тем временем приблизился. Потянувшись к лицу Тацуи, дикий втянул носом исходящий от него запах... и вдруг чихнул. Чихнул и хлопнул себя по носу. Похоже, ему не понравился запах шампуня или, может, крема после бритья.  
Тацуя сдержал смешок. Дикий вёл себя как животное, он двигался осторожно, с опаской, но не мог сдержать любопытства. Пересилив себя, Тайга снова приблизился и продолжил обнюхивание. За ним было страшно, но интересно наблюдать.  
Тацуя так увлёкся этим наблюдением, что упустил важное изменение в обстановке. Стало тихо. Из деревни больше не доносились восхваления в адрес отважных воинов племени и поразительного Гиганта-Из-Мира, не звучали барабаны и не шумели дети. Поселение как будто замерло, выжидая в засаде.  
Тайга заметил угрозу, но слишком поздно. Ацуши оказался позади него моментально — сказывались навыки игры в баскетбол, где его умение быстро перемещаться не раз спасало команду. Обхватив парня за руки, Ацуши заставил его неудобно, до боли прогнуться в спине, тем самым лишив возможности защищаться. Несколько человек из племени, воспользовавшись этим, сноровисто обвязали ноги парня крепкой джутовой верёвкой, а затем точно так же связали и его руки. Дикий Тайга был пленён.  
Аборигены радостно завопили, поздравляя друг друга с богатой добычей, Ацуши же склонился к Тацуе и, обеспокоенно взглянув в его лицо, спросил:  
— Ты в порядке? Он тебе не навредил?  
И тут Тацуя не выдержал.  
— Навредил ли он мне? А что, похоже было? Он нападал? Вёл себя агрессивно? Он вообще когда-нибудь кого-то обижал? Какого чёрта ты помог его поймать?! — вскинулся он, ударив по руке Ацуши, которую тот протянул, чтобы погладить Тацую по щеке. Брови Ацуши недоумённо взметнулись. Он пытался понять, в чём виноват.  
— Чёрт, он же просто дикий ребёнок, у которого нет родителей! Его надо учить и лечить, а не связывать и сажать в клетку. Или что там твои новые друзья собираются с ним сделать?  
— Убить, наверное. Он же тигр... — пробормотал Ацуши. Тацуя подорвался с места.  
— Что? Да ты с ума сошёл! Немедленно останови их! Останови! — потребовал он, надеясь, что Ацуши не станет спорить. И тот действительно послушался, кивнув и повернувшись в сторону поселения.  
Ацуши длинными шагами нагонял воинов племени, и Тацуя, не поспевая, срываясь на бег, шёл за ним.

***

Позади был сумасшедший месяц, на протяжении которого Тацуя отчаянно боролся с обстоятельствами.  
Едва удалось отбить Тайгу у аборигенов, как пришлось отбивать у самого Тайги Ацуши — подросток воспылал к нему дикой ненавистью из-за убийства тигрицы и из-за своего пленения. Без всяких подручных средств Тайга просто бросался на Ацуши, впиваясь в него длинными, чуть загнутыми ногтями и пытаясь дотянуться зубами до горла. Растерянный Ацуши не знал, что делать: терпеть боль не хотелось, отбиваться же в полную силу он не мог из-за Тацуи. В итоге Ацуши слабо отмахивался, скорее удерживая Тайгу на расстоянии, чем действительно сопротивляясь. Жители деревни настаивали на том, что дикую тварь, нападающую на их героя, стоит покарать. Тацуя же упорно защищал подростка. У него из головы не шло потерянное выражение глаз Тайги, когда тот осознал их сходство.  
В деревне они провели целую неделю. Тацуе и «его зверёнышу», как называл парня Ацуши, выделили собственный плетёный домик, откуда на время выгнали обитателей. Тацуя не спускал с Тайги глаз, постепенно приучая его к себе и к людям. К третьему дню подросток научился откликаться на данное ему имя и даже пробовал произносить его самостоятельно. За годы жизни среди бессловесных животных он отвык от устной речи, но этот навык быстро восстанавливался. К концу недели Тацуя смог растолковать Тайге, что он заберёт его в место получше леса. Тайга не доверял жителям деревни и Ацуши, однако безоговорочно полагался на Тацую. Даже еду принимал исключительно из его рук. Когда одна из добрых аборигенок сжалилась над подростком и в отсутствие Тацуи принесла Тайге немного фруктов, тот настолько разъярился, что напал на девушку, едва её не покалечив. Если бы не Ацуши, который чувствовал себя виноватым, аборигены растерзали бы дикого на месте.  
Выбираясь из деревни, шли через лес цепочкой: впереди Альварес, за ним Тацуя, не выпускающий руки Тайги, а за ними Ацуши — так он, во-первых, не мозолил глаза дикарю, во-вторых, сам постоянно держал его в поле зрения. Благодаря безмолвным подсказкам Тайги дорогу удалось сократить почти вдвое, однако одну ночёвку сделать пришлось. Ацуши караулил снаружи палатки, где спали Тацуя и Тайга. Он не подавал виду, что начал ревновать, но ему не нравилось, как много его Тацуя возился с этим тигром.  
Вокруг машины, на которой предстояло ехать к отелю, Тайга ходил почти час, не решаясь забраться в железную коробку, издающую странные звуки и пахнущую горящим торфяным болотом. Выход неожиданно нашёл Ацуши, пожертвовав для этой цели несколько батончиков из своих запасов. К шоколаду дикарь быстро пристрастился и ради него согласился рискнуть.  
Выйдя из джипа, Тайга сразу опустился на четвереньки и первым делом понюхал и полизал асфальт — такую землю он ещё не видел, точнее не помнил. Как выяснилось позже, после десятка запросов и нескольких проверок, ему было около четырёх лет, когда случилась трагедия, во время которой мальчик потерялся в джунглях. Тела его родителей, разорванных ягуаром, нашли, а вот ребёнка сначала признали безвестно отсутствующим, а потом, по истечении положенных двух лет, погибшим. Его, вот совпадение, действительно звали Тайга, фамилия же была Кагами — Тацуя оказался прав, предположив, что парень японец.  
Оформление всех справок и документов, а также наследства заняло ещё почти месяц. Ацуши носился по инстанциям, где ему, двухметровому и многозначительно похмыкивающему, мало кто решался отказать. Тацуя же безвылазно торчал в отеле, пытаясь вернуть Тайге человеческий облик. Стрижка, маникюр, мытьё и нормальная одежда справились только с внешней стороной проблемы. В остальном парень оставался сущим животным. К примеру, отучить Тайгу метить попадающиеся на его пути столбы и стволы было почти так же трудно, как объяснить ему счёт до десяти. А стоило Тацуе хоть ненадолго отлучиться и оставить Тайгу наедине с Ацуши, и по возвращении он обязательно заставал кавардак в номере и двух бойцов, зализывающих раны в противоположных углах. Пару раз ему пришлось вмешаться лично, поскольку просто так драка и не думала прекращаться. К счастью, оба — и Тайга, и Ацуши — боялись навредить Тацуе, поэтому, обматерив друг друга каждый на свой лад, разошлись.  
Перелом в их отношениях наметился тогда, когда Тайга случайно увидел, как Ацуши тренируется. Звонкий упругий мяч очень заинтересовал подростка, и он, преодолев все личные препоны, пришёл на площадку, где, путаясь в слогах и словах, попросил сыграть с ним. Ацуши, сперва неохотно, а затем всё больше увлекаясь, принялся обучать Тайгу баскетбольным финтам. Помимо улучшения отношений, был у этого и ещё один плюс: Тайга осваивался с прямохождением. Если в первые недели он очень редко поднимался на «задние лапы», то после тренировок с Ацуши, наоборот, уже почти не опускался на четвереньки. Тацуя настоял на том, чтобы купить ему кроссовки вместо шлёпанцев. Ещё один вечер Тайга потратил на то, чтобы научиться завязывать шнурки. Неловкие пальцы, которым нечасто доводилось иметь дело с мелкими предметами, плохо гнулись и мешали сами себе, но несколько часов усилий дали плоды. Для тренировки мелкой моторики Тацуя выдал Тайге две длинные верёвки и велел вязать из них разные узлы. В свободное время Тайга только этим и занимался.  
Когда все бумаги наконец были получены, можно было возвращаться домой. Тайга должен был увидеть родину впервые за тринадцать лет.

***

— Может, зайдём после тренировки в лапшичную на углу? — предложил заскучавший Аомине, чеканя тяжёлый баскетбольный мяч ногой. Свою норму на сегодня он считал выполненной и потому в игру не вмешивался, наблюдая с трибуны, на площадке же остались Мурасакибара в паре с Кисэ против Химуро и Мидоримы. Борьба шла с переменным успехом: ни Химуро, ни Мидорима не могли остановить нападение Кисэ, в последнее время усовершенствовавшего своё «идеальное копирование», однако против их дальних бросков, особенно трёхочковых Мидоримы, не спасала даже абсолютная защита Мурасакибары. Аомине в который раз поразился, насколько же хорошо чувствует игроков Акаши, раз так точно подобрал пары для тренировочного розыгрыша.  
— У меня сегодня съёмка, — пожал плечами Кисэ и на секунду отвлёкся от дрибблингующего Химуро. Для броска по высокой траектории тот стоял под неудачным углом, а любые другие Мурасакибара перехватит.  
— А у меня в гороскопе предостережение против подозрительной пищи, так что я тоже пас, — поправил очки Мидорима... и, приняв неожиданный пас от Химуро, слитным движением отправил мяч в полёт. Мурасакибара, проследив за его траекторией, не стал даже пытаться заслонить кольцо.  
— Мы не можем, — коротко ответил за себя и Мурасакибару Химуро, подобрав мяч.  
— Фу, какие ж вы все скучные, — скривился Аомине. — И скрытные. Вот куда вы, МуроМуро, третью неделю подряд таскаетесь? Ни разу ведь после тренировки не остались.  
— Не твоё дело, — беззлобно произнёс Мурасакибара, не отрывая взгляда от Химуро и пытаясь угадать, что тот сделает: снова передаст пас или попробует забить. Проблема этого противостояния заключалась в том, что за долгие месяцы игры в тандеме, не говоря уже об «игре в горизонтальной позиции», парни изучили друг друга до каждого полушага, до определения направления движения по дыханию, поэтому застать соперника врасплох уже не могли. Ещё одна задачка от Акаши, причём в первую очередь для Химуро — ему, нападающему, в этой ситуации было сложнее удивить соперника.  
Когда Химуро попытался-таки провести обманный финт, Мурасакибара сместился в сторону, закрыв кольцо. Кисэ в это время блокировал Мидориму, так что пасовать было некуда.  
— Ладно, вы уже выдохлись, — подал голос Акаши, тоже наблюдавший за игрой со стороны. — Хватит на сегодня.  
Парни, услышав его слова, расслабились. Убрав разбросанные по всему залу мячи в шкафчик, все вместе отправились в раздевалку. Аомине помнил, как было непривычно в первое время, когда МуроМуро только сошлись. Сразу появилась неловкость и стеснение, о которых прежде и речи не было. Доходило до того, что ребят пропускали вперёд и переодеваться начинали лишь после их ухода. Но постепенно, видя, что никто другой их не интересует, а проявлять свои чувства на людях пара не спешит, игроки успокоились и привыкли. Всё вернулось на круги своя, хотя в компании появилась новая тема для шуточек. Аомине особенно любил подкалывать по этому поводу Кисэ, дескать, подобного финта следовало ждать именно от него, а не от молчаливого здоровяка Мурасакибары. Кисэ в ответ шутил, что его по работе окружает слишком большое количество прекрасных девушек, чтобы он так просто отказался от всех прелестей традиционной ориентации. Он, разумеется, и не подозревал, что у этих поддёвок была своя цель — Аомине к бывшему товарищу по команде испытывал отнюдь не дружеские чувства. Хоть и без особой надежды на взаимность. К его огромному разочарованию, Кисэ действительно был до безобразия гетеросексуален.  
Вытираясь после душа, Аомине размышлял, чем бы ему заняться. Планов не было решительно никаких, разве что сводить Сатсу на романтическую комедию, про которую она давно говорила. От Тэцу девушка всё равно ничего не дождётся, и Аомине чисто по-братски мог бы выручить подругу.  
Впрочем, был ещё один вариант, чуть более соблазнительный. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Аомине остановился именно на нём.  
МуроМуро он нагнал уже за воротами Академии, где команда собиралась для общих тренировок.  
— Вам это может не нравиться, но я с вами, — безапелляционно заявил Аомине, приноравливаясь под шаг идущих бок о бок ребят.  
Химуро с Мурасакибарой переглянулись, будто бы обменявшись мысленными посланиями, и синхронно пожали плечами, принимая компанию Аомине как сложившийся факт. Подозрительная покорность. Видимо, их таинственные занятия не так интересны, как представлялось Аомине.  
Впрочем, когда парни уверенно свернули в ворота корректирующей школы для подростков старшего возраста, интерес вернулся. У дверей они разошлись: Химуро сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с неким Арая-сан, Мурасакибара же по гравийной дорожке пошёл в обход школы. Аомине последовал за ним.  
Дорожка вывела их к спортивной площадке, где на турниках висела пара пацанов лет четырнадцати на вид, а у баскетбольного кольца, спиной к вновь подошедшим, стоял на изготовку для броска высокий красноволосый парень. Чуть согнув ноги, он неожиданно высоко подпрыгнул, забросив данк правой рукой и на пару секунд повиснув на кольце. Спрыгнув на землю, парень подобрал мяч и начал дрибблинговать.  
— Тайга, — позвал Мурасакибара, и красноволосый обернулся. При виде Мурасакибары он сперва обрадовался, однако почти сразу заметил стоящего рядом с ним второго гостя. Схватив мяч и прижав его обеими руками к груди, будто в качестве защиты, он оскалил зубы и по-кошачьи хыкнул на Аомине. Тот удивлённо вздёрнул брови.  
— Не обращай внимания, он на всех незнакомых самцов так реагирует: хоть человек ты, хоть овчарка, — прокомментировал Мурасакибара, шагнув навстречу парню. — Тайга, это Дай-чан. Он друг, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил он. Тайга недоверчиво сощурился, глядя на Аомине исподлобья и плотно сжав губы. — Свой, Тайга, свой, — повторил Мурасакибара, но выражение лица подростка не изменилось.  
— Где вы этого чудика откопали? — хмыкнул Аомине.  
— Не поверишь — в джунглях, — ответил Химуро, внезапно появившись из-за его спины. Тайга встрепенулся и мгновенно переключил внимание на Химуро. Тот же, подойдя к парню, протянул руку и взлохматил ему волосы. Тайга, против ожиданий Аомине, не только не отшатнулся, но наоборот — с готовностью подставил голову. Химуро почесал его за ухом, и Аомине, удивляясь всё больше, услышал грудное мурчание. Химуро тихо засмеялся. — Вот ведь, ты смотри, мурлычет. И где научился? А? — продолжая почёсывать парня за ухом, он требовательно протянул вторую руку за спину, и Мурасакибара, понятливо кивнув, вложил в неё шоколадный батончик, выуженный из сумки. Зубами вскрыв упаковку, Химуро протянул его Тайге, и тот, склонившись ещё ниже, начал есть прямо с его рук, мягко и аккуратно обхватывая губами шоколадку и тщательно её жуя.  
— Ками-сами, да он вылитый кот! — воскликнул Аомине. Привлечённый его голосом Тайга злобно зыркнул на парня, но есть не перестал.  
— Не кот, а тигр, — поправил Химуро. — Он вырос в тигриной стае.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ага. Ребёнком потерялся в джунглях, родители умерли, искать его было некому. А там его, как я понял, нашла и выкормила тигрица, — пояснил Химуро, скомкав обёртку и ещё раз потрепав Тайгу по волосам.  
— Просто Киплинг какой-то, — усмехнулся Аомине, по-новому взглянув на подростка.  
— Что... «Киплинг»? — разделив слова, спросил Тайга, чем ужасно удивил Аомине.  
— Киплинг — писатель. Писал про мальчика в лесу. Похоже на тебя, — упрощённо объяснил Химуро.  
— Он... тоже... нашёл? — обдумав услышанное, поинтересовался Тайга.  
— Нет. Он слышал, что другие нашли, — терпеливо ответил Химуро.  
— Я... встречу? — Тайга посмотрел на Химуро с опаской.  
— Нет, не встретишь, — успокоил парня Химуро. — Это было давно. Ты тогда не родился.  
— Ацуши сказал... свой, — кивнув в сторону Аомине, сменил тему Тайга. Он явно расслабился.  
— Да, Тайга, это свой, друг, — подтвердил Химуро. И веско добавил, заглянув ему в глаза: — Не обижай. Понял?  
Тайга бросил быстрый взгляд на Аомине и с неохотой кивнул, поджав губы. Видно было, что Аомине ему не понравился.  
— Не обижайся, он вообще не очень дружелюбный, — повернулся к Аомине Химуро. — Он и Ацуши-то терпит только из-за баскетбола. Ему тут больше не с кем играть, а то давно бы вцепился. У них свои счёты.  
Мурасакибара это никак не прокомментировал, из чего Аомине заключил, что всю историю ему рассказывать не собираются.  
— А в меня не вцепится? — уточнил он, скептически смотря на Тайгу.  
— Ну... не должен, — уклончиво ответил Химуро. — Но лучше не расслабляйся.  
— И почему же вы с ним возитесь? — спросил Аомине.  
— Кхм... Мы его спасли, мы притащили с собой в Японию. Знаешь, «мы ответственны за тех, кого приручили» и всё подобное, — передёрнул плечами Химуро. — И потом, за ним очень интересно наблюдать. Ты не представляешь, как быстро он учится, — с возрастающим энтузиазмом продолжил он. — Два месяца назад он даже имя своё не мог произнести. А сейчас, как видишь, неплохо строит предложения и очень многое понимает. Ест вилкой, самостоятельно моется, даже не дерётся... почти. Его куратор говорит, через год или чуть позже Тайгу можно будет отправить в школу. А как он играет! Ацуши, скажи, он хорош. — Мурасакибара кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Что, даже настолько хорош? — недоверчиво скривился Аомине. Мурасакибара снова кивнул. — Прикольно... А со мной сыграет?  
Мурасакибара переглянулся с Химуро.  
— Почему бы и нет... Ты же сыграешь с Аомине, Тайга? — обратился к подопечному Химуро. Тот обдумал вопрос и, поняв, чего от него хотят, «доброжелательно» ощерился в ответ на прямой взгляд Аомине.  
Аомине скинул на землю сумку, бросив поверх неё спортивную куртку, в которой ему было жарковато, и сделал пару взмахов руками, разминаясь.  
— Давай посмотрим, тигрёнок, чему тут тебя МуроМуро научили, — ухмыльнулся он, встав напротив Тайги, низко присев на широко расставленных ногах и уперев ладони в колени. Тайга, в свою очередь, отбил мяч о землю, поймал и, перекинув его в левую руку, начал чеканить, плавно двигая расслабленной кистью. Удары тем не менее получались сильными. Похоже, силы в этих руках было немало.  
— Только учти, Аомине, — спохватился Химуро. — Он ненавидит проигрывать.  
— Ничего, я тоже, — усмехнулся Аомине и бросился вперёд, выбив мяч у Тайги...

***

Мурасакибара крепко держал вырывающегося Тайгу за запястья, Аомине же, болезненно морщась, ощупывал разбитую губу и скулу, по которой пришёлся удар. Стиль драки, как и стиль игры, у Тайги был совершенно ни на что не похожий, «звериный». После третьего пропущенного мяча он без предупреждения кинулся на Аомине, когда тот только начал дрибблинг. Руки в кулаки бывший обитатель джунглей принципиально не сжимал, предпочитал наносить удары скрюченными пальцами и ребром ладони. Пару раз он едва не задел глаза — как подозревал Аомине, Тайга целился в них специально, привыкнув начинать борьбу с лишения противника зрения. Сейчас, к счастью, ногти у него были подстрижены коротко и ровно, но пара царапин на лице Аомине осталась.  
— Я же просил, — укоризненно покачал головой Химуро, и Тайга резко перестал сопротивляться Мурасакибаре, виновато посмотрев на «старшего брата». Тайга не любил его расстраивать.  
— Прости... — буркнул он, не опуская глаз.  
— Этого мало. Что нужно сделать? — суровым тоном ответил Химуро и кивнул Мурасакибаре, чтобы тот отпускал драчуна. Тайга шумно выдохнул через нос, выражая явное недовольство тем, что от него требовал брат. Но никак иначе прощения было не заслужить, и Тайга пошёл к Аомине. Тот смотрел на него настороженно, ожидая новой вспышки ярости. Но вместо этого Тайга обошёл Аомине сбоку, встал с той стороны, где уже наливался фиолетовым фингал, склонил голову и... лизнул его ссадину. Аомине от неожиданности отступил и недоумённо покосился на дикаря.  
— Стой, Аомине, не отходи, пожалуйста, — попросил Химуро. — Он так прощения просит.  
Аомине хмыкнул, но высказываться по этому поводу не стал, послушно повернувшись к Тайге нужным боком. Тот снова встал почти вплотную и начал усердно зализывать его царапину, так, чтобы не осталось ни единой капельки крови. Аомине изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения, пока его тщательно обслюнявливали. Наконец, Тайга счёл, что достаточно «залечил» Аомине, и повернулся к Химуро. Тот одобрительно кивнул.  
Аомине с ожесточением потёр мокрую щёку.  
— Зоопарк какой-то, — пробормотал он недовольно.  
— Ты сам напросился, — напомнил Мурасакибара. Аомине сам увязался с ними, да и игра с Тайгой была его затеей.  
— Знал бы заранее, пошёл бы с Рётой на съёмки и доставал бы его, — посетовал Аомине.  
— Ну, значит, в следующий раз так и сделаешь, — пожал плечами Мурасакибара, достал из сумки пакет с чипсами и, открыв его, сразу протянул пачку Тайге. Тот выгреб, сколько поместилось в руке, и с довольным видом захрумкал. Он неплохо относился к Ацуши, гораздо терпимее, чем в начале их знакомства.  
А вот Аомине ему не нравился, хотя пах он... _правильно._  
Аомине пах силой, причём какой-то звериной, может даже кошачьей. И двигался он так же быстро и гибко. Тайга чувствовал в Аомине что-то близкое, родственное, видел в нём кого-то своего вида. Не просто человека, как остальные окружающие.  
Аомине был тигром, и Тайге это не нравилось. Это был другой тигр на _его_ территории.

***

— Алло, Ацуши? Пф, слышишь меня? — подул в трубку Аомине. Связь в последнее время изрядно барахлила, должно быть, сказывалась аномальная жара.  
— Чего тебе, Дай-чан? — невнятно отозвался Мурасакибара, который, как обычно, что-то жевал.  
— Слуушай, тут такое дело... Сатсу ремонт затеяла. Меня тоже впрягла. Вроде неплохо получается, но... Во вторник будем красим стены, а им потом сохнуть надо. Короче, надо пару дней где-то перекантоваться, пока запах не выветрится. Вы же с Тацуей квартиру снимаете? Не найдётся для меня койка? Сатсуки к Тэцу напросилась, а мне деваться некуда. Всего пара ночей, я вообще только поспать приду, днём мешаться не буду,честно, — Аомине не умел просить об одолжениях, но старался, чтоб Мурасакибара не захотел его послать.  
— Ммм... Сейчас, подожди, — Мурасакибара положил трубку на стол, и Аомине услышал, как он зовёт Тацую и спрашивает его мнения. Что тот отвечал, Аомине не разобрал, но Мурасакибара, взяв трубку, дал добро.  
— Только это... У нас тут ещё Тайга будет. Мы его в среду повезём к одному специалисту с самого утра, из интерната два часа добираться, а от нас минут пятнадцать. Он сейчас совсем спокойный, но ты там тоже веди себя мирно, угу? — предупредил Мурасакибара. Аомине, собравшийся было поискать другие варианты, подумал-подумал и согласился. В конце концов, разве он такой же дикий, как этот тигрёнок? Неужто не перетерпит? Да и почему бы не попробовать заодно приручить зверёныша...

***

Как и обещал, до вечера вторника Аомине на квартире у МуроМуро не появлялся. Днём, забив на школу, они с Сатсуки запихнулись в старые джинсовые комбинезоны и несколько часов посвятили перекрашиванию стен в тёплый персиковый цвет, выбранный Сатсу и отлично сочетающийся с их тёмной мебелью. Краска была хорошая, ложилась легко и ровно, но тяжёлый химический запах в небольшом помещении сильно затруднял дыхание. Возможно, проветривать квартиру придётся даже чуть дольше, чем пару дней.  
В любом случае, проводив Сатсуки до дома Куроко, где её встретила довольно шумная и крайне доброжелательная мама Тэцу, Аомине ловко уклонился от участия в семейном ужине и как можно быстрее смылся. У друзей он был к девяти часам.  
Дверь открыл Химуро, смеющийся и постоянно оглядывающийся через плечо.  
— Заходи, разувайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — скороговоркой выдал Химуро и крикнул в сторону гостиной: — Веди его в ванную, пусть отмывается! — Повернувшись обратно к Аомине и продолжая посмеиваться, сообщил: — Тайга обнаружил мои маркеры и весь разрисовался. Раньше ему давали только карандаши, они по коже не пишут. А тут ребёнок дорвался, хах.  
— Ясно, — усмехнулся Аомине, скидывая кроссовки.  
Мимо них по коридору прошёл Тайга, которого подталкивал Мурасакибара. Лицо, руки, ноги как минимум до колен и обнажённый торс — всё было расписано кривенькими цветными узорами. Тигрёнок оказался крайне творческой личностью.  
— Он там не утонет? — поинтересовался Аомине, проходя вслед за Химуро в комнату.  
— Это вряд ли. В нашей ванне, чтобы утонуть, надо ноги выше ушей задрать — никак иначе там не поместишься, — заметил вернувшийся Мурасакибара.  
— Ты объяснил, что мы его не пустим к себе, пока не отмоется? — спросил Химуро.  
— Ага. Обиделся, но честно трётся мочалкой, — Мурасакибара уселся перед телевизором. Между диваном и противоположной стеной было не так много места и, чтобы пройти мимо Мурасакибары, пришлось бы перешагивать через вытянутые ноги.  
— Вы, ребят, детей заводить не собираетесь? А то, я смотрю, опыт по воспитанию уже есть, — хмыкнул Аомине. Получив в ответ два скептических взгляда, ничуть не смутился, а просто плюхнулся рядом с Мурасакибарой. — Чем займёмся?..  
Спать легли спустя примерно три часа. Пока Тайга отскребался от маркеров, парни заказали себе еды в соседней лапшичной и поставили новый марвелловский фильм. «Ребёнок» вышел из ванной, раскрасневшись от горячей воды и... совершенно голый. Аомине поперхнулся и поспешно отвёл взгляд, Мурасакибара же поднялся с дивана и увёл Тайгу одеваться. Судя по тому, что ни он, ни Химуро нисколько не удивились и не смутились, случалось такое не в первый раз.  
По возвращении Тайга безо всякого сопротивления сел на соседнее с Аомине место, как будто и не заметив присутствия в комнате постороннего. Было ли это прогрессом или просто новой формой выражения неприязни, Аомине не знал, но его всё устраивало.  
Спали Аомине и Тайга в гостиной. Для Тайги принесли пару татами, Аомине же отдали разложенный диван, на котором он помещался только по диагонали. К счастью, за день Аомине так устал, что ему было всё равно. Стоило Химуро уложить Тайгу, пожелать им спокойной ночи и выключить свет, как Аомине мгновенно провалился в сон.  
Сколько он проспал, Аомине не знал, но посреди ночи он проснулся от крика и громкого стука. С трудом разлепив глаза и дав себе привыкнуть к темноте, Аомине разглядел молотящего в дверь спальни Тайгу, который, очевидно, и поднял шум.  
Вскочив с дивана, Аомине ловко обхватил Тайгу сзади и оттащил от двери, крепко держа его руки и не давая вырваться.  
— Чего ты? Что случилось? — встряхнул он Тайгу.  
— Тацу! Больно! — всхлипнул тот, снова рванувшись вперёд. Тут-то, в относительной тишине, Аомине расслышал доносящийся из спальни тихий стон. Да, наверное, его можно было принять за стон боли.  
— Тс... Всё хорошо, успокойся. Тацу не больно, Тацу хорошо, — прижимая Тайгу к себе, успокаивающе забормотал Аомине.  
— Тацу кричал! — возразил Тайга.  
Аомине хмыкнул.  
— Поверь, от боли кричат не так. Ацуши его не обидит, успокойся.  
Тайга немного расслабился, перестав вырываться.  
— Не больно? — переспросил он неуверенно. Аомине снова усмехнулся.  
— Не больно, — подтвердил он и отпустил Тайгу. — Ложись спать и не обращай внима... — Аомине замолчал, когда из-за двери донёсся сдвоенный крик, сорвавшийся на высокой ноте. — Нет, ладно, я, но хоть бы ребёнка постеснялись, — буркнул он себе под нос, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь к дивану.  
Тайга растерянно застыл у запертой двери, смотря то на неё, то на спину Аомине. Наконец, всё ещё колеблясь, вернулся к своему татами и снова улёгся, уставившись в потолок.  
Пара минут прошла в молчании, затем дверь приоткрылась и из неё выглянул встрёпанный, завернувшийся по пояс в простыню, с блестящим от пота лицом и телом Мурасакибара.  
— Чего он к нам ломился? — спросил он, посмотрев на Аомине.  
— Чего-чего... Решил, что ты там Тацую обижаешь, — ответил тот. И, не удержавшись, едко добавил: — Не думаю, что в его джунглях практиковалось то, чем вы там занимались.  
Мурасакибара — вот чудо! — слегка покраснел и замямлил слова извинения.  
— Ерунда. Но лекцию по половому воспитанию ребёнку проведите, — усмехнулся Аомине и отвернулся к стене, намереваясь опять уснуть.  
Мурасакибара немного помялся на пороге, попыхтел, не зная, что ещё сказать, и так и вернулся в спальню, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Аомине почти уснул, когда услышал тихий шёпот буквально у себя за спиной. Он даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Неправда. У нас так было.  
— Ммм? — сонно отозвался Аомине.  
— Сильный тигр делает слабого своим, — довольно связно и понятно пояснил Тайга. Аомине повернул к нему голову и внимательно посмотрел на парня. Тот на коленях стоял перед диваном, оперевшись на него локтями, и тоже смотрел на Аомине. Дикого явно что-то волновало, но он не знал, как спросить это у Аомине.  
— Что? — наконец не выдержал тот.  
— Тацу сильный. Почему он терпит? — решившись, спросил Тайга и плотно сжал челюсти. Похоже, он злился.  
— Кхм, — кашлянул Аомине, мысленно ругая парней. Даже обычным людям объяснить все тонкости взаимоотношений в нетрадиционной паре не всегда получалось. А уж как доходчиво разъяснить это прожившему большую часть жизни в лесу подростку... — Тацу не терпит. Тацу нравится. Тацу любит Ацуши, — Аомине честно попытался уложиться в самые простые слова. Тайга на секунду задумался.  
— А самки?  
Аомине прыснул. Для дикаря, конечно, между людьми и животными особой разницы не было, а вот реакцию Сатсуки на это его «самки» Аомине представил в самых сочных красках.  
— Наверное, Ацуши лучше... «самок», — отсмеявшись, ответил он.  
— Но без самки нет тигрят, — возразил Тайга.  
— А зачем им тигрята? Ты видел, сколько вокруг людей? — Тайга кивнул. Его несколько раз возили по городу в машине, и Тайга до сих пор удивлялся, как такое количество народу может жить рядом. Люди жили слишком большими стаями. — Ну вот. Нам необязательно заводить «тигрят». Не всем.  
Тайга обдумал и это.  
— Тацу говорит, я его тигрёнок.  
— Ну, это он в другом смысле. Ты большой, но тебя надо учить, как тигрёнка.  
— Когда научит... сделает своим? — обеспокоенно спросил Тайга, агрессивно набычившись.  
— Не думаю, — успокоил его Аомине. — Живи спокойно, задница полосатая, и дай мне уже поспать, — отвернувшись и накрывшись одеялом с головой, заключил он.  
Тайга приподнялся на коленях, оттянул резинку шорт и, рискуя свернуть шею, принялся с недоумением разглядывать свой зад.  
— Она не полосатая.  
— Ками-сама, никогда не заведу тигрят! — горестно простонал Аомине.

***

Наутро эстафету принял Тацуя. Тайга завалил его вопросами, и Тацуе пришлось объяснять, почему его всё устраивает и почему Тайге не надо бить Ацуши. Аомине, слушая их разговор, ржал без остановки, ловя на себе гневные взгляды МуроМуро.  
После завтрака Аомине пошёл в школу — надо же там хоть иногда появляться, — а остальные поехали к психологу, работающему с подростками на реабилитации. Разумеется, дети-маугли — не настолько частое явление, чтобы хоть кто-то занялся этим вопросом всерьёз, а вот с детьми, пережившими насилие или видевшими жестокие преступления, работать приходилось. Такого специалиста и нашёл Химуро.  
Сатсуки была не в духе. Это Аомине понял сразу, как только зашёл в класс и увидел, что девушка сидит у окна, повернувшись спиной ко всему классу и что-то вырисовывая в тетради. Подойдя ближе, Аомине увидел столбцы черепов, перемежаемых змеями. Действительно плохой знак.  
«Чёрт возьми, Тэцу, ну что ты опять натворил?» — мысленно выматерился Аомине и, решительно пододвинув к Сатсуки стул, оседлал его.  
— Давай рассказывай, — потребовал Аомине, когда Сатсуки скосила на него один глаз.  
— А что? Всё прекрасно, — тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, ответила девушка.  
— Ага, я вижу, — ядовито процедил Аомине. — Если этот идиот тебя обидел, не вздумай сидеть тут с горестным видом и молча страдать.  
— Тэцу меня не обижал. Я сама виновата, — поджала трясущиеся губки Сатсуки.  
— И что же именно произошло? — терпеливо повторил Аомине.  
— Ничего.  
— Тогда что за траур? — удивился он.  
— Он меня даже не проводил. И за весь вечер сказал только «Привет» и «Спокойной ночи», — ответила девушка уже совсем трагично.  
— А ты хотела романтический ужин при свечах и ночь любви? — скептически выгнул бровь Аомине.  
— Чёрт! Иди ты! — взъярилась Сатсуки, наконец-то повернувшись к нему лицом и краснея — от смущения или от гнева, а скорее всего, от того и от другого сразу. — Никакой от тебя поддержки не дождёшься! Когда ты в очередной депрессии из-за Кисэ был, я тебя выхаживала. А как ответное понимание проявить — хрен, да?  
Аомине помрачнел и закаменел лицом. Сатсуки осеклась, растерянно оглянувшись. Её крик привлёк внимание почти всего класса.  
Раздалось несколько смешков и покашливаний, и, наконец, в тишине прозвучал голос Асаямы:  
— Депрессии из-за Кисэ? Это тот блондин из вашей прошлой школы? Хэй! Неужто наш баскетбольный ас — оннагирай?!  
Пара девчонок прыснули, тут же прикрыв рты, остальные смешливо переглядывались.  
— Не твоё дело, Асаяма. И вообще никого из вас, — отрезал Аомине, сузив глаза. Под его тяжёлым взглядом смешки быстро прекратились и однокашники почувствовали себя крайне неуютно. Убедившись, что никто больше не собирается комментировать его предпочтения, Аомине повернулся к подруге: — А ты, Сатсу, дура. Неудивительно, что Тэцу от тебя бегает.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Аомине подхватил с пола брошенную сумку и вышел из класса, пройдя мимо остальных с таким видом, будто их вообще нет.  
Сатсуки, до этого момента стоически державшаяся, всхлипнула... и разревелась, пряча лицо в ладонях. Девушки бросились её утешать, парни же поспешили ретироваться: женские слёзы их пугали.

***

Как и всегда во время самых паршивых периодов, Аомине искал отвлечения в игре. Школьная баскетбольная площадка не подходила — тут его могли увидеть одноклассники. Ближайшей нормальной площадкой был школьный двор Кайдзё. Лишь пройдя половину пути, Аомине сообразил, что там он наверняка встретит Кисэ. Настроение упало ещё ниже, хотя и без того болталось между «отвратительно» и «невероятно отвратительно». Видеться сейчас с Кисэ было бы самым глупым и мазохистским поступком. Именно поэтому Аомине не свернул и решил непременно отыскать бывшего товарища по команде.  
Далеко ходить не пришлось — Кисэ был на площадке, причём один.  
— Хэй, Аомине-чи! — громко обрадовался он, едва завидев друга. — Опять прогуливаешь?  
— Можно подумать, ты делаешь не то же самое, — беззлобно огрызнулся Аомине, скинув на землю сумку и форменный пиджак. — Как прогресс, малыш Рёта? Готов уже сразиться со мной или опять плакать будешь? — осклабился он, знаком показав, чтобы Кисэ кинул ему мяч.  
— Это ещё неизвестно, кто из нас плакать будет, Аомине-чи, — блеснул глазами Кисэ, отдав пас и встав под кольцом в защитную стойку. — Давай посмотрим, чему я научился, пока ты филонил на тренировках.  
Аомине усмехнулся, отбивая мяч о землю.  
Рывок вперёд, обход, разворот, смена ведущей руки, бросок... Блок! Прыгнувший невероятно высоко Кисэ выбил мяч из пространства над кольцом, а приземлившись, успел к нему раньше, чем Аомине.  
— Пробуй снова, Аомине-чи, — по-лисьи улыбнулся Кисэ, бросив мяч противнику и вернувшись под кольцо.  
На этот раз Аомине действовал продуманнее, не с нахрапа, как в первую попытку, а просчитав возможные варианты защиты. Несколько раз ударив мячом о покрытие, сделал обманное движение, уклонился, пройдя под рукой Кисэ, обогнул того по короткой дуге, занёс руку для броска снизу по почти вертикальной траектории и... не удержал мяч, сбитый кончиками пальцев. Кисэ даже не повернулся к нему, будто наобум выкинув руку назад. Крутанувшись на пятке, Кисэ снова оказался лицом к кольцу и, пока Аомине искал мяч глазами, повторил его финт, обойдя соперника практически вплотную, чтобы опять перехватить мяч первым.  
— Сдаёшь позиции, Аомине-чи, — крутанул мяч на указательном пальце Кисэ, ослепительно и невыносимо самодовольно улыбнувшись. На короткое мгновение Аомине захотелось съездить по его лицу — так раздражала эта победная ухмылочка, до жути похожая на его собственную.  
— Да... Смотрю, ты растёшь, малыш Рёта, — справившись с чувствами, признал Аомине. — Но давай попробуем ещё разок...  
Снова стремительный рывок, обманное движение, ещё одно, пара ударов об землю и, наконец, неожиданно — два длинных шага назад и бросок издалека. Растерявшийся на долю секунды Кисэ на этот раз выбить мяч не успел, как не успевал он и заблокировать его над кольцом, рванувшись по инерции вслед за Аомине.  
— ...растёшь, но этого пока недостаточно, — заключил Аомине.  
— Вообще-то, я сделал тебя два раза из трёх, — возразил Кисэ.  
— Окей. Пробуем снова, — согласился Аомине, поднимая откатившийся мяч.  
Они сыграли ещё семнадцать раз, и ни разу Кисэ не смог помешать Аомине. Кисэ мрачнел и играл всё жёстче, но Аомине, войдя в раж, шёл напролом.  
— Видишь, малыш Рёта. Первые два раза были случайны. Ты так и не стал лучше меня, — снисходительно заметил Аомине после последнего забитого гола. Тяжело дышащий Кисэ провёл ладонью по лицу, вытирая пот.  
— А ты, видимо, так сублимируешь, да? Не можешь поиметь меня по жизни, пытаешься компенсировать это в игре? — внезапно выдал он, зло усмехнувшись. Аомине замер, не веря своим ушам. Сердце его, казалось, стало тяжелей баскетбольного мяча и ухнуло сразу вниз.  
— Ч-что? — заторможенно переспросил он.  
— Что-что... Думаешь, я не замечал, как ты на меня смотришь? И тот раз в душе... Думаешь, я не слышал, как ты выстанывал моё имя? — мстительно прошипел Кисэ.  
— Ты... — неслышно вымолвил Аомине и замолчал. Он не представлял, что можно сказать. Второй раз за день его против воли вытаскивали из шкафа. И если в школе ему было плевать, то сейчас сердце колотилось как бешеное, в горле пересохло, а мысли метались в голове вспугнутыми птахами, отказываясь собираться в единое.  
— Да, я знал. И ждал, когда же ты сознаешься. Но ты этого не сделал, — жёстко произнёс Кисэ. — Меня не волнует твоя ориентация, я бы даже пережил, что ты запал на меня. Но у тебя было так много возможностей признаться, а ты все их трусливо упустил. Вот это я тебе простить не могу. Я думал, мы друзья и у нас нет секретов. Я думал, что могу тебе доверять. А ты втихую дрочил на меня и молчал. Скрывался, как ссыкло.  
— Рёта... — умоляюще прошептал Аомине. Но Кисэ отвернулся и пошёл прочь, не желая слушать.  
Аомине должен был нагнать Кисэ, сказать, что не хотел ставить под угрозу их дружбу, должен был просить о прощении... но ноги не двигались, а в голове шумело. Так много переживаний для одного дня, такие неожиданные проблемы...  
Кисэ уходил. Уходил, возможно, насовсем. И Аомине не мог его остановить.

***

Аомине никогда не напивался. В его семье к алкоголю относились неодобрительно, да и спортивный режим требовал держать тело и мысли в порядке. Аомине пару раз пробовал вино, но оно было слишком слабым, чтобы ударить в голову. Аомине же хотелось забыться.  
Сакэ ему продали исключительно потому, что высокий смуглокожий парень с мрачным лицом никак не походил на школьника. Пить его Аомине не умел, поэтому, сделав крупный глоток прямо из бутылки, сперва закашлялся и тут же прижал руку к горящим губам. На глазах выступили слёзы, а в желудке будто образовалась маленькая Хиросима. Однако тепло в животе стало приятным, а шум в голове сменился лёгким туманом. Голова кружилась и где-то внутри поселился азарт, какой бывает, когда стоишь на высоком обрыве и смотришь вниз, гадая, что будет, если ты сейчас прыгнешь. Это было хорошо. Точно лучше, чем мысли о Кисэ.  
Осторожнее и медленнее, Аомине снова отпил из бутылки, постепенно привыкая ко вкусу и ощущениям.  
Он сидел всё на той же площадке перед Кайдзё. Время близилось к полудню, солнце неумолимо припекало макушку, а на улице почти не было прохожих: дети сидели на уроках, взрослые — в офисах, на работе. На площадке перед Кайдзё одинокий подросток с прекрасной весёлой жизнью напивался от безысходности.  
Полбутылки пролетело незаметно, пока Аомине, периодически прикладываясь к горлышку, тренировался бросать мяч в кольцо. Когда на десять попыток успешными стали в среднем одна-две, Аомине понял, что спиртного ему достаточно. Идти было некуда, разве что обратно к МуроМуро.  
Парни уже вернулись от психолога, но, видно, сразу уехали по каким-то срочным делам, оставив Тайгу смотреть телек. Тайга откровенно скучал, поэтому обрадовался даже Аомине. Какая-никакая компания.  
Аомине же, пользуясь тем, что Тайга ему доверяет, решил вовлечь тигрёнка в пьянку. Ему тоже хотелось компании. Приговаривая: «Давай, давай, тебе понравится, так все взрослые делают», Аомине влил в Тайгу целый стакан. Тот кашлял, давился, часто останавливался и даже отпихивался, но Аомине оказался сильнее и, главное, упорнее. Его злое веселье, сменившее глухую тоску, было заразительно, и Тайга, поглядывая на Аомине, не решался открыто возражать. В чужой решительности было нечто пугающее, но завораживающее, и в какой-то момент Тайга просто опустил руки, позволив поить себя сакэ и неотрывно наблюдая за Аомине. Алкоголь подействовал на неокрепший, непривычный организм быстро, и спустя каких-то десять минут Тайгу повело. Глаза разъезжались, язык заплетался, движения сделались заторможенными и неуклюжими. Хватаясь за Аомине, Тайга попытался встать, но не смог подняться с колен. Он упёрся в диван сначала руками, потом лбом, однако и это не помогло.  
— Какой же ты зелёный, задница полосатая, — засмеялся Аомине, перебрасывая пустую бутылку из руки в руку.  
— Не полосатая. Я проверил, — обиженно возразил Тайга и, бросив попытки встать, опустился обратно на четвереньки, после чего упёрся головой в пол в качестве опоры и стянул шорты до колен вместе с бельём. — Вот, — повернулся он к Аомине, незамысловато демонстрируя «неоспоримые доказательства».  
— Хах, и впрямь, — хмыкнул Аомине. — А задница-то славная, — заметил он и шлёпнул Тайгу по ягодице, отчего на загорелой коже на мгновение проявился красный след. Тайга вздрогнул и тихо охнул. — Что, понравилось? — прищурился Аомине. Ещё один хлёсткий удар пришёлся на вторую ягодицу, третий — на чувствительную ложбинку. Оба раза Тайга вскрикивал и поджимал пальцы на ногах. Он не возражал, хотя явно мог остановить Аомине. Вместо этого Тайга замер в коленно-локтевой, тяжело дыша и крупно вздрагивая всем телом. — Смотри-ка, точно нравится, — удивился Аомине. Опустив руку на ту же ложбинку, он повёл пальцы вниз, дойдя до яичек и члена. Тайга был возбуждён и от этих прикосновений мурлыкнул высоким голосом — почти так же, как тогда, на площадке, только как-то жалобно, просяще. Аомине усмехнулся и несколько раз с силой провёл по его члену. Мурлыкание окончательно перешло в стоны. Тайга, стоя на коленях, покачивался, подставляясь под руку Аомине, когда тот сам ничего не делал. Удивительно возбуждающая картина ударила по нервам, прокатилась по телу мягкой волной, вызвав мелкие мурашки на коже, и укоренилась ноющей болью в паху. Желание появилось внезапно и требовало выхода, в джинсах стало тесно. На секунду Аомине представил Рёту на том же месте и в той же развратной позе и окончательно перестал связно мыслить. Тайга прятал лицо в ладонях, отворачивался, утыкался в диван, и очень легко было думать, что это сильное тренированное тело — не его. Аомине завороженно наблюдал за разведёнными ногами, за свисающим между ними тяжёлым набухшим членом и безволосой мошонкой. Трогать его, ощущать горячечное тепло и дрожь было приятно. Аомине чувствовал свою власть в этот момент и чужую готовность подчиняться. Он чувствовал нечто подобное, когда заставил Кисэ расплакаться, когда мог протянуть ему руку и знал, что его помощь примут, — но не протянул. Это злило и возбуждало, провоцировало.  
Тайга шумно дышал, свыкаясь с новыми впечатлениями. Эрекция у него бывала и раньше, хотя в джунглях он с трудом мог понять, чем она вызвана. Он догадался, как касаться себя, чтобы снять напряжение, но это было скорее вынужденной мерой, не приносящей особого удовольствия. И, безусловно, никогда раньше его не трогали другие. Это волновало, делало ощущения от прикосновений более острыми, яркими. Тацуя и Ацуши иногда случайно задевали Тайгу, но их Тайга воспринимал как часть семьи. Аомине был чужим, и подставляться ему было немного страшно, но отчего-то очень сладко. Тайга не знал, чего ждать в следующее мгновение — ласки или удара, лёгкого шлепка или резкой боли.  
Аомине заставил Тайгу раздвинуть ноги шире. Ещё пара шлепков по ягодицам и ускорившиеся движения руки на члене были ему наградой за послушание. Аомине такая податливость и сильная реакция на каждое его действие заводили ещё больше. Хотелось довести подчинение до абсолюта.  
Помня об отношении Тайги к тому, чтобы кто-то «делал его своим», своих намерений Аомине не выдавал. Он почти предвкушал, как Тайга вскинется и попытается вырваться. Перестав на пару секунд надрачивать, он быстрым движением спустил штаны и вытащил член. Проведя руками по выгнувшейся спине, Аомине придвинулся вплотную и, направив член рукой, толкнулся внутрь, сильным и резким движением преодолев секундное сопротивление мышц. Тайге это не понравилось. Проехавшись на коленях вперёд из-за толчка, он попытался отстраниться, но Аомине не позволил ему, перехватив парня за живот и жёстко притянув обратно. Член вошёл на всю длину, несмотря на напряжение внутри. Стенки обхватывали его очень туго, приятно сокращаясь. Казалось, Аомине сможет кончить даже так, от одной этой пульсации.  
— Больно! Нельзя! — взвизгнул Тайга и вновь рванулся вперёд, пытаясь отцепить руки Аомине. Тот же, не желая бороться, решил дать Тайге немного положительной мотивации. Он вернул руку на его член, поглаживая и ритмично сдавливая пальцами. Тайга замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Аомине, приободрившись, качнул бёдрами, снова толкаясь в тесную глубину. Результат не заставил себя ждать: от первого толчка Тайга вздрогнул, а от второго тихо застонал, слегка расслабив мышцы. Двигаться стало легче, и Аомине, заметив, что сопротивление прекратилось, постепенно начал входить быстрее и резче. Нерастянутые мышцы сдавливали член восхитительно плотно. Немного его собственной естественной смазки и алкогольная расслабленность Тайги облегчили скольжение, сделав его неописуемо приятным. Аомине перехватил обе руки парня, прижал их к его груди и заставил Тайгу нагнуться и уткнуться лбом в диван. Аомине хотел его просто зафиксировать, но почувствовал ответное движение бёдер. Аомине вжимался со всё большей силой, наслаждаясь жаром проникновения и каким-то диким чувством победы. Он больше не представлял Рёту, хотя раньше нередко дрочил, фантазируя о том, как тот будет насаживаться на его член и стонать, зажимая рот руками. Тайга стонал низким голосом, на особо сильные толчки взрыкивал и даже возобновлял попытки вырваться, но Аомине в ответ только ускорял темп, буквально выколачивая из него желание сопротивляться. Шаря руками по его крепкому телу, Аомине иногда ненароком задевал член и тот постоянно стоял. Тигрёнку нравилось, что с ним делают, и он позволял Аомине утверждать господство над собой.  
Оргазм Аомине испытал по-особенному долгий и яркий, вытянувший из него последние силы. Когда он опустился на пол, не в состоянии даже сдвинуться с места, Тайга, чувствуя себя невыносимо униженным и этим актом подчинения, и полученным удовольствием, отполз за диван, где свернулся в углу, прижав колени к груди и всхлипывая.  
Аомине, просидев несколько минут, начал отходить от кайфового отупения. Осознав, что натворил, он резко ощутил чувство вины. Аомине с трудом мог объяснить, что на него нашло, но знал, что последствия этого идиотизма могут аукаться ему ещё очень долго.  
Схватившись за голову и запустив пальцы в коротко стриженные волосы, Аомине со всё нарастающей паникой пытался придумать, что говорить МуроМуро. Мурасакибара, буде узнает о случившемся, не оставит этого просто так. Вопрос только в том, изобьёт он Аомине или убьёт нахрен.  
От его мыслей Аомине отвлекли тихие всхлипы. Раскаяние и вина сделались невыносимыми. Аомине заколотило, зубы клацали, а желудок подскочил к самому горлу. Еле справившись с тошнотой, Аомине поднялся на ноги, покачнулся, но направился к Тайге. Тот, услышав шаги, поднял взгляд. При виде Аомине его глаза разъярённо сузились, и Тайга резво ползком попятился к стене. Аомине опустился перед ним на корточки, встретив прямой взгляд, полный обиды и стыда.  
— Я не хотел. Прости, — медленно, с расстановкой произнёс Аомине, не опуская глаз.  
— Плохо! — процедил Тайга сквозь зубы.  
— Знаю. Мне тоже. Прости меня. Я подонок.  
— Кто? — переспросил Тайга. Аомине вздохнул.  
— Плохой человек, — объяснил он.  
— Да, — согласился Тайга. — Плохой. Уходи.  
— Мне жаль. Я не хочу уходить.  
— Уходи, — повторил Тайга.  
— Не уйду, — Аомине упрямо качнул головой и на четвереньках пополз к Тайге. Тот зашипел и выставил руки, загораживаясь, но Аомине опустил взгляд и медленно лёг головой к его ногам. Тайга растерялся и замолчал, сосредоточенно изучая открытую шею Аомине. Инстинкты подсказывали, как поступать с подставившим горло врагом, и не справившись с соблазном, Тайга склонился, чтобы с силой сжать челюсти на загривке Аомине. Тот охнул, но и только. Тайге понравилось, и он, выбрав новое место для укуса, одновременно провёл скрюченными пальцами по спине Аомине вдоль позвоночника с обеих сторон, оставляя на ней глубокие царапины, тут же покрывшиеся рядками мелких кровяных бусинок. Аомине сквозь плотно сжатые губы застонал от боли, но вытерпел и это.  
— Подонок, — со вкусом проговорил Тайга, чувствуя себя немного отомщённым.  
— Да, — согласился Аомине, не смея подняться. И правильно сделал: Тайга, зарычав, вцепился зубами уже в его плечо, ногтями же впился в бок, чуть ниже рёбер.  
— Больше. Никогда, — веско произнёс тигр и укусил в последний раз — в шею, совсем близко к венам, но несильно, даже не до крови.  
— Да, — покорно отозвался Аомине, зажмурившись.

***

Ни он, ни Тайга ничего не рассказали МуроМуро. Правда, для этого Аомине пришлось долго убеждать Тайгу в том, что у тех всё происходит совсем иначе и Ацуши никогда бы не поступил с Тацу так, как он, Аомине, поступил с Тайгой.  
Убрав все следы произошедшего и одолжив одну из кофт Химуро, чтобы прикрыть следы зубов и ногтей, Аомине весь вечер держался в стороне и лишний раз с Тайгой не заговаривал.  
Тот вёл себя странно, как будто простил Аомине, но ждал от него чего-то ещё. Аомине не знал чего.

***

Не желая сталкиваться с Кисэ, Аомине перестал появляться на общих тренировках. Остальные недоумевали, Химуро пытался обсудить это по телефону и даже пару раз подкарауливал у дома, чтобы выяснить причину, но Аомине отмалчивался и каждый раз просил его не беспокоить.  
Относительного мира с Сатсуки удалось добиться нескоро — Аомине слишком хорошо помнил, что именно с их ссоры начались все беды того дня. Но постепенно они снова начали общаться. Других близких друзей не было, да и сложно совсем избегать друг друга в пределах одной маленькой квартиры. Аомине не мог вернуться к родителям в Киото, Сатсу же... Наверное, Сатсу не могла его отпустить.  
С «Поколением Чудес» Аомине оборвал все контакты. Он изредка пересекался с Тэцу — тот наконец-то проявил интерес к Сатсуки и начал появляться то у них в школе, то даже дома. Аомине порадовался за «сестрёнку» и как-то незаметно привык к тому, что Тэцу рядом. Они почти не разговаривали, но понимающе помолчать на пару, переглянувшись через голову щебечущей Сатсу, было приятно. Успокаивало.  
Потом они втроём поехали на юг страны к океану, где провели несколько недель. Аомине даже понравилось, особенно когда он уговорил-таки Тэцу поплавать с Сатсу вдвоём. Сатсуки была счастлива, и это наполнило сердце Аомине какой-то совсем детской радостью и теплом.  
По возвращении он с головой погрузился в учёбу и тренировки. Начался новый сезон, новые матчи и соревнования, и с каждым днём приближалась первая встреча с Йоусен.  
За неделю до матча тренер сообщил, что в команде противника появился новый игрок, вытворяющий, по слухам, настоящие чудеса. Когда Аомине услышал игровое прозвище новичка, у него неприятно засосало под ложечкой.  
— Как-как? — переспросил он. Соигроки удивлённо переглянулись: Аомине впервые подал голос на общекомандном собрании.  
Тренер кивнул.  
— Да, «Тигр». Это из-за его манеры скалиться и шипеть. Уж не знаю, почему он так делает...  
Аомине помрачнел, снова уставившись на свои кроссовки. К нему вернулись позорные воспоминания, которые он упорно гнал от себя все эти недели.  
Обдумывая сценарии поведения с Тайгой, Аомине представлял кучу разных вариантов. Но самой тщательно прогоняемой и в то же время самой соблазнительной была одна и та же картинка: Тайга с красными от шлепков ягодицами стоит спиной к нему на коленях, широко раздвинув ноги, и, всхлипывая от боли и унижения, просит поиметь его.  
Почему эта мысль так упорно возвращалась в его голову, обрастая яркими деталями и красками, становясь с каждым разом всё реалистичнее? Настолько реалистичнее, что Аомине, сам сгорая от чувства стыда, сворачивался клубком и сдавливал, сдавливал засунутой в штаны ладонью собственный член, почти слыша умоляющее: «Сделай это».  
И отныне при каждом упоминании Тайги Аомине не мог думать ни о чём другом, смотря всё злее и злее, будто пытаясь этим взглядом выдавить из мыслей те самые воспоминания. Тайга же, как назло, никуда не девался, появлялся неожиданно на тренировках Тоо (и кто только пускал?), нахально ухмыляясь и при этом ненавязчиво занимая удобную для удара позицию. Тайга был настороже, не показывал слабины... и от этого желание прогнуть его под себя становилось совсем невыносимым.

***

Врачи и педагоги, которые работали с Тайгой, стабильно докладывали об улучшениях и небывалом прогрессе. Тайга быстро навёрстывал то, что знали и умели его сверстники, прикладывая все усилия к тому, чтобы как можно скорее выйти из интерната для подростков с отклонениями.  
Тайга научился скрывать истинные мысли и чувства, осознав, насколько это удобное и даже необходимое в человеческом мире умение.  
Например, он не показывал, что по-прежнему жаждет разорвать Ацуши глотку. Нет-нет, Тайга сдружился с Ацуши и всячески демонстрировал своё к нему расположение. Взамен Ацуши учил Тайгу играть в баскетбол. Это был выгодный бартер.  
Не показывал Тайга и того, какое раздражение вызывают в нём окружающие люди. Большинство из них были слишком мягкими, даже вялыми. В джунглях таких съедали первыми, и Тайга не видел причины не поступать так же и здесь. Единственным, что его сдерживало, вернее _кто_ сдерживал, был Тацуя. Он первый после тигрицы взял на себя заботу о Тайге, защищая его как члена своей стаи. За это Тайга готов был простить даже постоянное присутствие Ацуши, даже требования держать себя в руках.  
После длительного курса реабилитации с ежедневными уколами, опросами, анкетами, тестами и заданиями врачи пришли к выводу: здоров и адекватен. Спустя семь месяцев после возвращения в Японию Тайгу выпустили в мир.  
Мир был большим и на редкость глупым. Тут нельзя было треснуть по голове того, кто тебе не нравился, нельзя было сказать ему всё, что думаешь, а демонстрацию силы считали постыдным хвастовством. Именно поэтому Тайга так увлёкся баскетболом — там всё это разрешалось и даже поощрялось. Игре он уделял всё свободное время, нещадно эксплуатируя Ацуши и Тацую в качестве тренеров. Те объясняли ему основные приёмы, показывали видеозаписи разных игр, подсказывали, где и как можно обойти правила. Тайга учился, впитывая всю полезную информацию как губка.  
Из увиденных матчей больше всего ему запомнилась игра Академии Тоо и... Аомине Дайки. Тот владел неподражаемой, непредсказуемой манерой игры. Выпадающий из всех рамок и ограничений стиль, «дикая игра», где не было никаких правил, кроме одного — «Вырывать победу зубами». Такое близкое Тайге правило. Ловкость, с которой Аомине обводил противников во время розыгрышей, то, как он выскальзывал из-под опеки, двойной и тройной опеки, поражали. На одной игре Аомине проскочил между двумя игроками, просто опустившись на четвереньки и пролетев под их руками. Зал возмущённо взревел, требуя наказать нарушителя... но наказывать было не за что. Правила не просто не запрещали — не предполагали такой игры. Это было вне обыденных представлений. И на многие недели самым горячим желанием Тайги стало встретиться с командой Тоо, чтобы посмотреть, кто же возьмёт верх. Впервые после джунглей он встретил подходящего соперника, так же ненавидящего рамки и границы, как ненавидел их сам Тайга. Стиль Аомине восхищал, его наглость вызывала восторг и желание подражать.  
А ещё Тайга прекрасно помнил, как тот обошёлся с ним однажды, помнил тяжесть его тела и шумное дыхание. Тело Аомине было и сильным, и гибким, как у больших кошек, как у него самого. Тайга чувствовал в Аомине какое-то странное родство, признавал в нём «представителя своего вида», и если раньше это раздражало, то теперь — будоражило.  
Пересматривая игры Тоо, Тайга до скулежа, до сведённых судорогой ног желал видеть тело Аомине без одежды, скрывающей идеальный рельеф мышц. Он не понимал, зачем нужна вся эта драпировка. Разве тигра хочется прикрыть?..  
И Тайга был так разочарован, когда Аомине не явился на игру с Йоусен! Громкий рык и шипение завели зал, но Тайга не мог сдержаться. Дикая злость захлестнула его с головой.  
Разгромный счёт 112:37 в пользу Йоусен вызвал возмущение трибун. Зрители вскакивали с мест и кричали, что в команде Тоо нет ни одного стоящего игрока, раз в отсутствие Аомине они ни на что не способны.  
На счёт Тайге было плевать. Стоя под душем и привычно не отвлекаясь на МуроМуро, возбуждённых после игры и ласкающихся в соседней кабинке, Тайга осознал, что в ближайшее время они с Аомине на площадке не пересекутся. От этой мысли стало как-то пусто на душе. Единственная волновавшая его игра была позади, равный ему соперник так и не вышел... Струсил?  
В стае тигр, победивший в битве за самку, покрывал и побеждённого противника. Тот не должен был сопротивляться — только покоряться сильному. Аомине не выглядел как тот, кто боится признать поражение. Напротив, Тайга знал наверняка, что Аомине способен подчиняться. А от воспоминаний о взгляде, который Аомине бросил на Тайгу, уходя тогда из квартиры, внизу живота сладко ныло. Тайга чувствовал, что мог бы покориться сам. Было в Аомине что-то подавляющее, глубинное, не столько видимое, сколько ощущаемое. Будь Тайга человеком, он бы, наверное, стыдился своего желания отдаться другому самцу. Но у тигра стыда нет — только инстинкты. Инстинкт требовал бороться за лидерство... и подчиниться сильнейшему в случае проигрыша.  
Одна беда: если бы Тайга следовал своим инстинктам, его бы снова отправили на реабилитацию.  
Уже выходя со стадиона, он обнаружил, что оставил в шкафчике телефон. Сказав МуроМуро, чтоб не ждали, Тайга вернулся по пустым коридорам в выделенную для их команды раздевалку. И у её двери врезался в Аомине.  
Встретившись взглядами, парни замерли. Со стороны могло показаться, что столкнулись два хищника, готовых в любой момент сцепиться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Любое неосторожное слово могло спустить эту пружину.  
Аомине широко ухмыльнулся, шагнув к Тайге.  
— Видел сегодня твою игру. Неплохо тебя натаскали.  
— Я теперь лучше тебя, — осклабился Тайга.  
— Лучше меня только я сам, — Аомине покачал головой, на что Тайга мгновенно набычился.  
— Проверим? — сузив глаза, предложил он. Аомине обернулся, прислушавшись к тишине, и согласно кивнул:  
— Площадка пуста, никто не помешает.  
— Тогда пошли, — задев его плечом, Тайга прошёл мимо Аомине в сторону зала. Аомине понимающе ухмыльнулся и пошёл за ним.

***

Аомине, болезненно морщась, ощупывал разбитую губу и скулу. Тайга тряхнул рукой и присосался к содранным в кровь костяшкам, зализывая рану. Аомине сквозь боль улыбнулся.  
— Ты совсем не меняешься.  
Тайга оскалился и зашипел, правда без злости, скорее по привычке.  
Как и при их первой встрече, Тайга трижды проиграл розыгрыш и, ослеплённый яростью, бросился на соперника с кулаками. Останавливать его было некому, но парень успокоился и сам, словив пару сильных ударов по печени.  
— Ты тоже не особо. Ни одного нового финта, — снисходительно заметил он, ехидно щерясь.  
— Ага, точно. А ты так и не научился им противостоять, — с усмешкой парировал Аомине. — Хотя, надо признать, прогресс есть. На этот раз я хотя бы вспотел. Так что пойду в душ, если не возражаешь.  
Пройдя мимо Тайги и задев его плечом, так же как тот задел его в коридоре, Аомине направился в раздевалку. Тайга, постояв на площадке ещё с пару минут, кинулся его догонять.  
— Стой! — уже в раздевалке нагнал он Аомине.  
— Что? — стащив через голову сразу и толстовку, и майку, вопросительно уставился на Тайгу Аомине. Тот вместо ответа толкнул его к стене, знатно приложив спиной о кафель. — Хэй! — возмутился Аомине и, уперевшись руками Тайге в грудь, впечатал его в шкафчики. — Разве мы ещё не всё решили? — не опуская рук, спросил Аомине.  
— Нет, не всё, — ответил Тайга, уставившись прямо на него.  
— И что же ещё надо решить? — непонимающе нахмурился Аомине.  
— Кто кого сделает своим, конечно, — усмехнулся Тайга и дёрнул Аомине к себе...  
Этот вопрос они решали несколько недель. Заставший их однажды Мурасакибара вылетел из комнаты как ошпаренный, наконец-то узнав, откуда на теле Аомине появляются новые царапины и следы зубов.  
И вскоре, встретив случайно Кисэ, Аомине вдруг понял, что этот лисёнок ему не нужен, потому что у него есть кое-кто получше. У него есть дикий тигр.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновляющий арт к работе: http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1427590357/60414b3c/8242697.jpg


End file.
